Amour assassin
by Mitsuuki
Summary: "Je m'appelle Nagisa Shiota et je suis un tueur. Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le tuer lui?" Ouais c'est bof comme résumé mais je vous promets que ça résumera bien toute la story
1. Prologue

**J'espère que vous aimerez mon 1er couple préféré dans un de mes animés préférés (putain vous avez vu leurs yeux trop beau! sutout mon beau Karma! Big love!)**  
 **Bon n'oublions pas que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (quel gros dommage T.T)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Prologue:** Je suis un tueur

Se repéter. Se repéter encore les actions.

Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas faire demi tour. Marcher d'un pas assuré. Ne surtout pas trembler. Lever la tête mais pas trop tout de même. Afficher un mignon sourire, un sourire d'enfant. Il est là, en face de toi. Marcher encore, juste un peu. S'asseoir en face de lui.

" **\- Bonjour mon garçon. Alors c'est combien pour l'heure?**

 **\- On avisera"**

Se rapprocher de lui. Se plonger dans ses yeux. Toujours sourire. Primordial.

Caresser son visage rugueux. Sentir ses rides, ses marques de vieillesse. Le prendre par la main. Marcher.

Sourire. Toujours sourire.

Entrer dans un batiment. Savoir que c'est un hôtel. Le laisser réserver une chambre. Le suivre.

Entrer dans la chambre. Le laisser t'enlever ta chemise. Le laisser t'embrasser. Ne pas laisser de signe de dégoût. Le laisser fourrer sa langue dans ta bouche.

Le laisser jouer avec ta langue. Le forcer à s'allonger sur le lit.

Sourire, encore sourire.

Se placer à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Le regarder. Le laisser te caresser la joue, l'intérieur de la cuisse. Plonger ta main dans ta poche. La ressortir avec.

Le laisser te caresser le torse. Lever un sourcil.

Et le planter. Ce canif que tu avais caché dans ta poche depuis tout ce temps. Enfin. Ne plus sourire. Pouvoir montrer son dégoût. Planter ce couteau dans son rein gauche. Lentement. Le faire souffrir.

Plonger ton regard dans le sien. D'un regard neutre, retirer le couteau couvert de sang. Le regarder geindre. Le regarder faire son dernier soupir.  
Terminer le travail. Trancher sa gorge. Retirer tout ses vêtements. Les placer dans ton sac. Aller dans la douche. Mouiller une serviette. Essuyer avec précaution ce corps sans âme. Le regarder.

Mettre la serviette dans ton sac. Ouvrir la porte. Regarder une dernière fois ce corps qui ne tarderais pas à être découvert. Fermer la porte. Sans aucun regret, sans aucune pensée pour le défunt, partir.

Marcher d'un pas assuré. Ne pas hésiter. Marcher sans se retourner.

Je me répètes ces phrases en boucle. Je les connais par cœur. Ces phrases qui me permettent de réussir chacune de mes missions, de ne pas échouer.

Je m'appelle Nagisa Shiota et je suis un tueur.

* * *

 **Court? Oui je sais mais ce n'est que le prologue. Je pense bien que les prochains chapitre seront beaucoup plus longs. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé et que ça donne envie pour la suite.**

 **Une petite review s'il vous plait. Positive ou négative ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **A la prochaine! ^^**


	2. La rencontre

**Bien le chapitre 1. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire pendant mon cours de maths et j'ai même pu commencer le chapitre 2. J'espère bien que l'histoire continuera à vous plaire!**  
 **Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

L'absolute academy: lycée de renom, lycée de prestige. N'y sont admis que les meilleurs de chaque collège, l'élite de Tokyo, du Japon. Y règne une atmosphère de combat, de rivalité. Etre le meilleur est le plus important.  
Je suis élève apprenant depuis trois mois dans cette fameuse académie. Peu de temps après mon admission, mes notes chutèrent. Cette descente était du au poids exercé sur mes épaules, sur nos épaules, nous, étudiants: « **\- Vous êtes de l'absolute académy, soyez absolu!; Vous êtes l'élite de demain montrez le!** »

Je n'avais plus confiance en moi. Je n'en pouvais plus de ces paroles et de mes notes. Etant l'un des plus jeunes, ce poids était vraiment très dur à porter pour moi. Et je sombrais dans le gouffre des ignorants considéré tel un échec.

Les échecs de ce lycée sont envoyés dans une classe spéciale. Ces échecs inutiles à la société, intégreront une nouvelle classe; une classe qui les rendra utiles. Ils intégreront la 3-E, E comme end. Ils seront désormais ceux qui débarrasseront le monde, d'échecs inutiles. Comme nous l'avait dit le directeur en nous déposant dans notre nouvelle salle.

 _Flash back:_

Le directeur nous conduisit à notre nouvelle salle de classe situé en montagne. Il nous demanda de prendre place et de sa voix calme et froide commença son discours: « **Je vais faire simple. Vous êtes des repus, des minables. Aucun de vous n'a réussi à n'avoir ne serait-ce que 50 points à l'examen trimestriel. Vous ne méritez pas de faire partie de cette académie. Cependant, je n'ai aucune envie que la réputation de mon institution soit bafouée par vous. Vous êtes des échecs et je déteste les échecs. Je ferais donc de vous des être utiles. Vous, échecs de la société, deviendrez ce qui la débarrasseront d'êtres sans intérêt. Vous deviendrez, des assassins.** » Toute la classe était bouche bée. Malgré tout que pouvions nous ajouter? On accepta tous l'ordre sans broncher.

 _Fin du flash back._

Je m'appelle Nagisa Shiota et je suis de la classe 3-E. Nous sommes des tueurs.  
Notre classe est située sur une montagne quelque peu éloignée du lycée. Assis à l'intérieur, nous attendons notre poulpe de professeur.

 _Flash back:_

Ce matin dans les journaux, j'apprends que le gouvernement recherche un géant poulpe jaune à tête de smiley ayant commis pour faute de faire exploser la lune. Personnellement je m'en fichait un peu, j'espérais juste qu'il ne vienne pas détruire ma maison. Trois semaines plus tard, j'appris qu'il avait été attrapé. C'est un peu plus tard, qu'il fut transféré dans la classe 3-E comme prof d'assassinat et des autres matières aussi. Comme professeur quoi de mieux qu'un Korosense sur qui on peut s'entraîner en tant qu'assassin? Le professeur Karasuma, chargé de la sécurité nationale et désormais notre prof d'EPS mais aussi d'assassinat, nous avait détaillé le but de ce transfert. « **C'est simplement une phase expérimentale de Korosense qui avait insister pour diriger tout particulièrement cette classe** », avait-il dit.  
Avec notre poulpe professeur nous étions beaucoup plus à l'aise; comme si la 3-E avait tout d'un coup, repris vie.

 _Fin du flash back_

Korosense arriva en un coup de vent dans la salle et pris immédiatement la parole.  
« **\- Bonjour les enfants, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi j'ai commandé une pizza en Italie et j'ai peur d'être en retard pour la réceptionner.**  
 **\- Vous êtes à match 20!**  
 **-Je vous dicte vos prochaines missions** »

Il appela plusieurs noms et énonça à chacun sa mission. Arrivé à mon nom il dit:

« **\- Nagisa Shiota, cible: Akabane Karma. Age: 15 ans,** il pince à l'aide d'une punaise la photo de la cible **. Avec ton genre de meurtre, je tiens à te préciser que ce jeune homme est bisexuel, ça pourrait t'aider** »

Il appela ensuite d'autres noms et ce fut la fin. Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Je pris la photo sans la regarder car le cour de sport commençait et valait mieux ne pas faire attendre Karasuma-sensei.

A la fin des cours, je sortis de la classe et me baladai dans la rue. J'étais finalement arrivée à une confiserie. Je commandai un smoothie et m'assis à une table à l'extérieur de l'enceinte.

Les yeux baissés sur ma boisson, je ne remarquai pas tout de suite la personne assise en face de moi. Je levai les yeux et failli m'étouffer avec la vision juste face à moi. Un jeune homme de mon âge, aux cheveux rouges feu, me regardait de ses yeux couleur soleil couchant. Ses beaux cheveux écarlates se complétait parfaitement avec les rayons chauds du soleil, leur donnant un bel effet éclatant. Son regard était tellement assuré et joueur que j'en frissonnait. Il avait un nez fin et une peau claire. Et son sourire, ah son sourire... Un sourire si sexy! Un sourire mesquin et hautain. Un sourire qui transperce une âme!

Je relâchai la paille entre mes lèvres et le contemplai. Tout était parfait chez lui: son cou qui donnait envie de s'y réfugier, son torse à peine visible qui ne demandait qu'à se frotter au sien, ses doigts auxquels il voulait entrelacer les siens... Il fit enfin bouger ses lèvres et me demanda d'une voix mesquine:  
« **\- C'est bon? T'as fini de te rincer l'œil maintenant?**  
 **\- Non...enfin...Je te matais pas..., bafouillais-je honteux** »

Il sourit. Maintenant j'en suis sûr, je suis hypnotisé par son sourire.  
« **\- Ton nom?**  
 **\- Nagisa Shiota,** répondis-je tel un automate.»

Il sourit une nouvelle fois. Je vais tomber là! Mais je réussis tout de même à demander:  
« **\- Et toi?**  
 **\- Karma, Akabane Karma** »  
Akabane Karma, Akabane Karma... Une seconde! Akabane Karma c'est ma cible! Je venait donc ainsi de briser deux règles du parfait tueur:

\- ne jamais rencontrer la cible avant le début de la mission,  
\- ne jamais donner d'informations personnelles à la cible.

Je venais à peine de terminer ma boisson que je ressentais de légers vertiges. Ma tête me faisait atrocement mal. J'avais chaud. Une chaleur étouffante m'envahissait. Je fermai légèrement les yeux sous la douleur et soutint ma tête de ma main. Tout était flou autour de moi. Malgré cela, je put distinguer la silhouette de mon vis à vis, se déplacer et se rapprocher de moi. Il fit passer ses mains autour de mes épaule et de son autre main, il tourna ma tête vers lui et leva mon menton du bout de deux de ses doigts fins. Le sourire de Karma était dangereux: il était joueur et sadique. Une étincelle brillait dans son regard.

C'est dans cette ultime scène que je tombais, inconscient sur son torse; m'abandonnant à celui en face de moi.

Je venais donc d'enfreindre la dernière règle du parfait tueur:« _Ne jamais se faire avoir par sa cible_ ».

Que m'arriverait-il maintenant? [...]

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 2! J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu. Je suis désolé de vous laisser sur ce gros suspense mais c'est très amusant pour moi. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez par review.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu!**


	3. Union

**Je tiens à vraiment vraiment m'excuser de cette longue attente. Mon PC a beaucoup de petits soucis en ce moment je n'ai pas pu me connecter au site. Il a repris du service aujourd'hui et pour me faire pardonner je vous donne le chapitre 2 dès maintenant.**

 **Lemon, présence d'un viol!**

 **Bonne lecture! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:** Union

Mes paupières sont lourdes, très lourdes. J'ouvre doucement les yeux mais la lumière présente en face de moi m'oblige à les fermer. Je les rouvre, plus prudemment, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux. Une fois les yeux ouverts, la première chose que je remarque est la lampe de chevet située juste en face de moi. Je conclus donc que c'est cette lumière, qui m'empêcha d'ouvrir pleinement les yeux il y a quelques minutes. De mon regard je fais le tour de la pièce mais ne distingue pas grand-chose en raison de la faible luminosité du la lampe. Je veux me lever, mais mes membres supérieurs comme inférieurs me le refusent. Je lève la tête et remarque avec effarement, mes mains liées entre elles par une ceinture en cuir rattachée à une barre de fer. Je baisse les yeux et vois qu'il en est de même pour mes pieds. J'essaye de bouger, mais un frisson traverse le long de mon échine à la sensation glacée dans mon dos. Je baisse un peu plus ma tête du mieux que je peux, et vois que je suis allongé sur une plaque de métal, sûrement de fer. Et que je suis tout nu ! Mon corps fut pris de terribles tremblements. Mon dernier souvenir était ma cible en face de moi. Moi, tombant dans l'inconscience lui affichant le sourire victorieux. Ma cible… est-ce que je pouvais encore l'appeler ainsi ? Il est clair que maintenant c'est moi la cible. Peut-être l'ai-je toujours été…

Mes pensées sont interrompues par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Je ferme les yeux, plus par reflexe que par réflexion. Des pas se rapprochent de moi, et je sens un souffle chaud sur ma joue. Ma respiration s'accélère face à cette sensation. Une main caressa doucement ma joue et mon corps frissonna en action-réaction. Je ne pus retenir un petit couinement de douleur lorsque je sentis ma joue pincé très fortement. J'ouvris les yeux sous la douleur. Karma se tenait en face de moi, torse nu, ses yeux emplis d'une étrange lueur. Se dégageait de lui une odeur fraiche et douce faisant penser à du gel de douche à la framboise. Sur son corps finement sculpté, on pouvait observer quelques gouttes d'eau, commençant depuis l'arrière de sa nuque et venant s'échouer plus bas, vers son entrejambe.

« **\- On ne fait pas semblant de dormir, ça méritait une punition.** »

Sa voix, sadique, mesquine, joueuse mais claire, déformée par la mue de l'adolescence lui donnait des intonations sensuelles. Il lécha ses fines lèvres devenues tout d'un coup sèches et me dévisagea. Il me tourna le dos et partit dans un des coins sombre de la petite pièce sans fenêtre. Quand il revint mon souffle se coupa. Il avait dans ses mains, un fouet. Il déroula l'objet qui devait bien faire un bon mètre. Il me regarda, les yeux emplis de colère me sembla-t-il. Il me faisait peur. Ses gestes me faisaient peur. Ces yeux me faisaient peur. Cette lueur me faisait peur.

 **POV :** Narrateur

Karma avait attrapé le fouet qu'il avait déposé là avec quelques autres objets quelques heures plus tôt. Ce petit ange aux cheveux bleus et au teint pâle allait regretter. Regretter toute sa vie d'avoir choisi la voie de l'assassinat. Regretter de l'avoir, lui, comme cible ou plutôt comme prédateur.

« **\- Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me tuer ? »**

Nagisa ne répondit rien. Sur son visage, Karma pouvait y lire comme une livre ouvert, de la peur et de la crainte. Il le va sa main et abattit le premier coup de fouet sur le corps du jeune bleu. Le coup avait été tellement fort qu'une longue trace rouge était apparue le long de son ventre. L'immense cri de douleur que Nagisa avait poussé réjouit le rouge. Mais pourquoi il ne pleurait pas ? Il voulait vraiment se délecter de chaque émotion, chaque cri et chaque soupir poussé par le rouge. Tous, jusqu'aux tous derniers.

« **\- Nagisa la pute-assassin. J'ai fait quelques recherches sur toi. Tu attires tes clients dans des rendez-vous ou tu leur promets de faire l'amour avec eux mais arrivés dans la chambre tu les butes.**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais accepté d'argent de leur part je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fais traiter de pute ! »**

Il l'avait clamé haut et fort, n'aimant pas se faire accusé à tort. C'était son style d'assassinat la diversion. Faire croire à la cible qu'elle est en sécurité, ne rien laisser paraître, et ensuite, au meilleur moment, leur porter le coup fatal. Il était doué dans ce domaine un point un trait.

Mais fut suivit automatiquement après sa réplique, un nouveau coup de fouet sur sa hanche. Le bleu se tordit sous la douleur. Sa respiration était saccadée. Le rouge pouvait voir le torse du jeune homme se soulever à un rythme irrégulier. Il avait les joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux fermés. On aurait pu croire qu'il venait d'avoir un orgasme. Cette vision plut beaucoup au rouge. Tellement qu'on pouvait maintenant observer un petite bosse se former au niveau de son entrejambe. Il s'approcha, à pas lents et calculés du bleu. Il l'observa un moment faisant glisser le fouet tout le long de son corps.

« **Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me tuer avec cette méthode ? Je vais te donner un conseil : dès lors que l'on te donne le nom de ta cible, documente toi sur elle. Et maintenant tu vas subir les conséquences de tes actes. »**

Une main ferme se saisit du membre de Nagisa. Il sursauta face à cette vague de chaleur qui le traversa. Les joues rouges, il regardait Karma, l'air gêné. Celui-ci fut grandement satisfait de cette expression et commença des vas et viens frénétiques ne laissant pas une minute de répit au bleu. Les cris de douleur furent bien vite remplacés par des soupirs de soulagement et de plaisir. Une fois le membre du bleu bien tendu, il retira son pantalon suivit immédiatement de son boxer qu'il jeta machinalement dans un coin de la pièce. Il fit asseoir Nagisa les mains toujours reliées au-dessus de sa tête et vint s'agenouiller devant lui, présentant à sa bouche son membre demandant du plaisir. Il ne suffit que d'un regard, pour que Nagisa sache ce que le rouge attendait de lui. Voyant sa lenteur, le rouge se pressa contre la bouche du bleu qui ne tarda pas à l'ouvrir. Il engouffra son membre dans la cavité chaude et humide de son dit « assassin » et soupira d'aise et de plaisir. De ses deux mains il agrippa les cheveux bleus et se mit à imposer un rythme irrégulier et sauvage. A chacun de ses coups, son pénis frappait de la gorge du la stature en dessous de lui, faisant gémir celle-ci de douleur. Chacun des gémissements du bleu était une décharge pour le rouge qui se sentait venir à chacune des secondes qui passait. Nagisa avait fermé les yeux, les joues rouges il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il essayait à chaque retirement du rouge de prendre de l'air, mais il n'était pas assez rapide et au lieu de prendre l'air, il aspirait un peu plus le pénis de Karma dans sa bouche. Le rouge se retira de la cavité du bleu au bord de la jouissance. Son souffle était erratique. Son sexe, au garde à vue devant le visage de Nagisa, pulsait de désir. Le rouge descendit le long du corps du bleu et le fit se recoucher sur la plaque glacée. Karma se positionna devant l'antre du plus jeune s'amusant à se presser son sexe imposant contre cette intimité.

« **Et maintenant la vrai punition commence mon ange. »**

Nagisa n'eut pas le temps de déglutir qu'un vif cri de douleur perça le silence de soupirs de la salle. Il haletait fortement espérant ainsi atténuer la douleur. Karma l'avait pénétrer d'un coup après avoir détaché le lien qui emprisonnait ses jambes. Il enchaîna des coups de butoirs plus violents les uns que les autres. Nagisa criait, implorait. Il n'était plus que gémissements et tremblements. Un liquide rouge sortit de son anus pendant que Karma continuait ses vas et viens, perdu dans le plaisir. Il voulut s'évanouir afin d'oublier la douleur atroce qui le lacérait, mais une main ferme vint prendre son visage et le força à plonger son regard azur, dans celui embrumé par le plaisir de son assiégeant. Nagisa éclata en sanglots. Il n'en pouvait plus. Que le rouge l'achève maintenant. Il pleura et pleura de plus belle, laissant ainsi place à toute sa vulnérabilité. Pendant sa crise, Karma avait stoppé tous mouvements. Des gouttes de sueur collant ses mèches de cheveux à son front tombaient sur le visage du bleu, se mélangeant à ses multiples larmes. Il l'observait fasciné. Ces larmes étaient de toute beauté. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se sentait maintenant attiré par le bleu en dessous de lui. Il caressa doucement sa joue, ne sachant pas d'où venait cette soudaine vague de tendresse. Le bleu ouvrit ses yeux, le regard emplis de larmes. Karma les essuya d'un doigt les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Il se sentait attiré par celui en dessous de lui. Il avait envie… envie de quoi ?

Il se rapprocha du visage du garçon, faisant se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Le baiser était doux, chaste. Il se retira alors du bleu qui grimaça de douleur. Il se blottit dans le cou du brun, léchant et mordillant la peau pâle attentif à la moindre réaction du bleu. Nagisa ne savait quoi faire de tout cette énorme vague de tendresse. Il avait peur. Peur pour la suite. Mais pour l'instant c'était tellement bon, qu'il s'abandonna, sachant sa mort prochaine.

Nagisa soupira lorsque la langue experte du bleu se mit à jouer avec l'un de ses tétons. Il sentait ses dents le mordre tendrement puis le lécher et le sucer pendant que sa main pinçait et malmenait l'autre. Son corps se leva pendant que Karma descendait de plus en plus bas, laissant au passage des baiser papillons le long de son ventre. Il présenta trois doigts à Nagisa que celui-ci lécha et suça, faisant passer sa langue sensuellement sur chacun des doigts. Une fois bien humidifier, Karma fit entrer d'un coup son majeur et son index dans l'anus du bleu. Nagisa se crispa sur la douleur moins élevée que celle de toute à l'heure mais tout de même bien présente. Karma écarta ses chaires, faisait des mouvements de vas et viens et de ciseaux. Une fois Nagisa à peu près détendu, il enfonça le troisième doigt et continua les mêmes mouvements. Un cri plus fort que les autres inonda la pièce. Nagisa se cambra sous le plaisir et ondula les hanches à la recherche de plus fortes sensations. Karma, le jugeant prêt retira ses doigts. Nagisa lui lança un regard plein de reproches ce qui eut le don d'amuser Karma. Il se positionna ensuite entre ses jambes. Nagisa ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire, s'apprêtant mentalement à la douleur. Karma le pénétra plus méticuleusement. Doucement poussée par poussée. Nagisa soupira. Il n'avait pas eu mal, bon si un peu mais c'était beaucoup plus supportable comparée à la douleur d'il y a peu. Karma repartit prendre possession des lèvres du bleuet ravageant sa bouche d'un baiser brutal mais agréable. Nagisa ondula des hanches signalant au rouge qu'il était prêt. Il commença alors de lents vas et viens, encouragés par les faibles gémissements du bleu. Tout d'un coup, Nagisa hurla, se cambrant de plaisir. Karma sourit. Dès lors, les coups devinrent irréguliers, plus sauvages. Karma s'appliquait à toujours toucher cette tâche dans le bleu, qui faisait hurler celui-ci de plaisir. Karma au bord de la jouissance, saisit le membre gonflé du bleu. Il n'aura fallu que quelques pompages pour que Nagisa se déverse dans sa main, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir suivit immédiatement de Karma qui se libéra en lui. Karma tomba, à bout de souffle sur le corps vidé du bleu qui s'était immédiatement endormi. Il se releva avec difficulté et observa le bleu, fasciné. Ce garçon aux cheveux bleus attachés en couettes ressemblait beaucoup à une fille, ou plutôt à un ange. Il soupira et enfila un pantalon. Il prit le corps nu du jeune homme dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce de torture.

Il déposa le jeune homme dans l'immense lit quatre places. Il partit prendre une douche et revint dans la chambre. Il regarda un énième fois Nagisa endormi sur le lit. Son cœur se noua. Il s'assit par terre, s'adossant contre le lit. Pour la première fois un de ses « assassins » étaient encore bien en vie. Il était là, couché dans son lit. Son cœur battait la chamade et il n'arrivait plus à raisonner. Pour la première fois de sa vie Karma avait peur. Et il avait peur de cet ange.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez. Une petite review fait toujours plaisir!**

 **Merci d'avoir lu!**

 **A plus^^**


	4. Mon ange

**Bon ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment un chapitre. Il n'y a pas de grande avancée dans l'histoire. Mais il est important car il introduit à peu près l'histoire de Karma qui sera utile pour la suite. Au début j'avais voulu faire un chapitre a part entière mais l'histoire de Karma a commencé et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la continuer.**

 **Bref bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:** _**Mon ange**_

Je me réveille au pied de mon lit. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dormi là moi ? Je me lève et m'étire. Mes membres sont engourdis, résultat d'une nuit plié en quatre. Après quelques étirements, je me retournai vers ma couche. Emmitouflé dans les draps, un petit ange aux cheveux bleus désordonnés et à la mine reposée y couchait. Je l'avais presque oublié lui. Je poussai un soupir. Pourquoi est-ce que ce garçon n'est pas encore mort ?

Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain - à l'intérieur de la chambre - en repensant aux événements de la veille. Acte d'hier beaucoup trop doux à mon gout. Je fronce les sourcils : pourquoi ai-je été si doux ? Bref, je n'ai pas besoin de vraiment réfléchir. Si ce mignon petit ange se fait de fausses idées, je me ferais un malin plaisir à l'attacher au lit et de violer sans ménagement cette fois, son entrée si serrée. Je m'installai dans la baignoire profitant de cette sensation chaude. Je me détendais doucement dans ce bain me prodiguant ce flot de sensation. Je pouvais tout quitter. Oublier tous les moments présents. Y repenser. Repenser à mon enfance. Aux bains avec ma mère. S'imaginer sa présence si proche. Repenser à son odeur déjà oubliée. Repenser à sa peau. Si chaude. Ses cheveux bruns. Ses douces mains qui m'enlaçaient dans le bain me promettant sa présence pour l'éternité. Se rappeler de s'être retourné, pour voir son visage, troublés par la vapeur. Ses lèvres fines étirées en un sourire protecteur, ses pommettes rosées, sa peau brun, ses longs cheveux tombant en une frange imparfaite sur son front et ses yeux, ses yeux d'un bleu, d'un bleu... si pur. Pourquoi disparait-t-elle ? Non surtout pas. Ne part pas, ne me laisse pas, pas maintenant…

 **« - Maman ! »**

Je me réveillai soudainement le cœur battant. Ma mère… Son image était l'un de mes pires cauchemars car je sais bien qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Je soupirais longuement et sorti de la baignoire. Je le vidai et préparai un nouveau bain pour ce pauvre petit ange dans mon lit.

Je vais dans la chambre et m'habille d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche collant encore à mon corps légèrement humide. Je réveillais Nagisa dans le lit en le malmenant de gauche à droite. Il émergea doucement en se frottant les yeux avec une moue boudeuse. Je souris narquoisement en m'éloignant de lui. Il s'assied et l'observation de son visage me relata une extrême douleur. Il poussa un petit cri en portant une main au bas de son dos. Je me moquais ouvertement de lui et il me fusilla du regard. Que c'était mignon… Un petit ange en colère. Je souris encore plus en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **« - Quand mon ange se sentira mieux, il pourra aller prendre son bain dans la salle située à sa droite,** lui dis-je moqueur »

A ce moment précis, ses yeux auraient pu être des revolvers et m'auraient tués directs. Je ricanai.

 **« - Ce regard ne te correspond pas du tout mon petit mon ange. »**

Sur ce, je sortis enfin de la chambre lui laissant un vêtement sur le lit. Je descendis les marches de l'immense escalier du manoir. Ma famille étant très riche, c'est donc dans le manoir familial des Akabane que je vis. Mes parents sont tous les deux décédés dans l'incendie de notre maison de vacance lorsque j'avais sept ans. Est paru dans la presse : « **Le grand couple Akabane, patrons du 2/5 des entreprises japonaises, ont trouvés la mort dans leur maison de vacances au nord de Tokyo. Personne ne sait ce qui est arrivés. La police s'active à trouver des pistes pour pouvoir nous donner à tous plus d'informations sur la mort de ce grand couple ayant laissé derrière eux un enfant : Akabane Karma. »** Personne ne sait ? Si, moi je sais. Mais qui allait écouter les dires d'un gosse de 7 ans. C'était lui. C'était Gakuho Asano, l'associé et conseiller de mes parents. Il était chargé de ma protection et de mon éducation. Et j'en suis persuadé, c'est lui qui m'a enlevé mes parents ma mère... Et je l'ai décidé, je passerai le restant de ma vie à le faire souffrir. Je le ferai descendre de tous les piliers auxquels il s'était tellement bien haussé. Puis je le tuerais. Il mourra comme un chien. Sans rien, sans bien, sans amour, sans famille. Je l'assassinerai.

Un peu après la mort de mes parents, celui-ci a repris toutes leurs sociétés et donc toute leur fortune. Sous ma demande il m'a laissé ce seul manoir, souvenir de mon enfance. Maintenant je vis tout seul ici avec mes servantes et à présent mon petit ange.

Dans le hall, j'aperçois une ombre. Je fronce les sourcils. J'espère sérieusement que ce n'est pas ''lui''. Je me dirige vers le salon puis m'arrête soudainement. Ah oui, c'est lui. Je m'avance vers le bar en face duquel il est assis. Il y est positionné en train de boire un verre d'eau les yeux rivés sur la télé murale. Il se retourne et me regarde de ses yeux sombres orangés.

« **\- Bonjour mon petit Karma.** »

Il passa derrière moi et enlaça ma taille posant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Ce que je détestais cette sensation. Rien que ce geste me donnait envie de vomir. Sentir ses doigts chauds se faufiler sur ma peau claire.

Ce garçon se nommait Gakushu Asano fils de celui ayant pourri ma vie. Lui-même ayant fait de ma vie un enfer. Je le hais. Pourquoi ? A la mort de mes parents, M. Asano avait repris les affaires familiales de mes parents. J'ai donc dû vivre avec son fils. Dès que je suis arrivé, Gakushu m'a tout de suite fait comprendre que j'étais fable et que je ne représentais qu'une gêne pour le monde. Je ne lui prêtais aucune attention particulière. Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à écouter un gosse qui ne vie que derrière la richesse volée de son père. Pendant deux ans, aucune parole de ma part ne lui était adressée. Et, fatigué d'être ignoré de la sorte –je suppose-, il décida de me punir. Il me prit ma virginité. Et puis c'est devenu plus courant. Plusieurs fois, quand il en sentait l'envie dans mon sommeil, sous la douche, à table… Je ne répliquais jamais. Après chaque acte, au moment où il dormait, j'avais la possibilité de me faufiler dans le bureau de son père, et de trouver de nouvelles pistes sur la mort de mes parents. Jusqu'au jour où je déménageai pour ce manoir. Mais malgré cela, il venait toujours assouvir ses envies ici. Bien sûr là c'était différent.

 **« - Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ?**

 **\- Mon père m'a informé qu'un de ces élèves a disparu. Et c'est toujours un immense plaisir de te voir Karma.**

 **\- Et en quoi ça me regarde ?,** demandais-je avec un sourire narquois.

 **\- Cet élève est un assassin chargé de t'éliminer.**

 **\- Ah bon ? C'est toujours un plaisir de l'apprendre. Et qui a lancé ma demande de mort ?,** demandais moqueur. »

Gakushu me lécha le lobe de l'oreille. Malgré mon dégout, mon sourire subsista. Empli de malice et de dédain. Il fronça les sourcils. Maintenant que j'y pense, beaucoup de gens disaient que l'on se ressemblait. Autant sur le plan physique que comportemental. Moi je ne le pense pas. J'avançai ans me soucier de lui, me dégageant de son étreinte. C'est à ce moment que mon petit ange arriva devant la porte, habillé de ma chemise blanche trop grande pour lui et d'un boxer. Il se tenait le bas du dos, essayant de marcher. Gakushu le dévisagea un instant. S'il connaissait l'identité du disparu, il se demanderait sûrement comment un déchet de leur « 3-E », a pu se retrouver dans la maison de Karma Akabane.

Gakushu le détailla du regard. Cet instant m'amusa beaucoup. Ca me rappelle le jour de notre première fois, quand il m'a affirmé que je lui appartiendrais pour toujours. J'avançais vers Nagisa, une biscotte à la main. Je me positionnai derrière lui, un de mes bras entourant sa taille, le rapprochant à moi. Je caressais ses lèvres de la biscotte, forçant le passage de ses fines lèvres roses. Je lui apposai un baiser sur son épaule dévoilé me délectant de son parfum si doux. Gakushu fronça les sourcils. J'imagine bien la colère qu'il éprouve en ce moment et ça m'excite encore plus. Je couvris le cou de mon ange de baisers papillons avant de le retourner et de plonger nos regards l'un dans l'autre. J'entendis un lourd claquement, signe que l'immense porte en bois massif venait de se refermer. Nagisa me regardait le souffle court. Je relâchai mon étreinte et me dirigeai vers le bar.

 **PDV :** Nagisa

Après la douche, j'étais précipitamment sorti de la chambre. Comment sortir de cette immense demeure ? Je courais dans tous les couloirs, à la recherche d'une sortie dans cette maison immense. Malheureusement, j'empruntai la mauvaise porte. Il m'avait vu. Ses pupilles rouges transpercèrent entièrement mon âme. Il m'avait vu et je ne n'avais plus aucun moyen de m'en sortir.

Puis je m'étais retrouvé dans ses bras, ma tête reposant sur son torse. Je sentais ses dents mordiller mon cou, sa langue soulager les morsures. Il m'avait retourné pour plonger à nouveau son regard dans le mien. Je déteste ça. Son invité était parti. Pourquoi dis-je invité ? C'était Asano-san ! Le fils du directeur qui était là. Il ira sans doute prévenir tout le monde que je suis coincé ici ! Ma vie était sauvée !

Karma était maintenant en train de boire un café accoudé au bar, les yeux rivés sur l'écran mural. Il finit et sortit de la pièce me laissant seul. L'occasion était là. Asano-san allait peut-être prévenir les autres mais je n'allais pas rester en reste. Je me précipitai où j'avais vu Asano partir. Je débouchai dans un couloir. A son bout, une porte la porte de la liberté. Je courus vers elle. Sortir ainsi vêtu dans la rue me faisait un peu peur. D'ailleurs, ou sommes-nous ? Depuis que je m'étais réveillé, je n'avais aucun repère, ni de lieu, ni d'heure. Je ne savais pas si nous étions le matin ou non. Je n'avais aperçu aucune fenêtre dans cette demeure. Je me rapprochais de la sortie. J'y étais. Je posai ma main sur la poignée. J'entrouvris légèrement la porte. Un rayon de soleil se propagea, caressant mon visage. J'étais sauvé !

Puis plus rien. Une pression s'était faite sur la porte la refermant. Un corps se collait contre le mien, me comprimant entre lui et la porte. Je levai la tête avec difficulté et observai le visage de mon assaillant. Ses yeux souvent emplis de malice luisaient maintenant d'une lueur de colère et de sadisme. Sa main se posa la mienne posée sur la poignée. L'autre m'attrapait le menton, le surélevant avec force. Il se serra plus contre moi et me murmura dans le creux de l'oreille.

 **« -Essaierais-tu de t'enfuir mon ange ? »**

Une main passa dans le creux de mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos. Il me souleva et traversa couloirs et escaliers jusque dans sa chambre. Je me débattais dans ses bras sans aucun espoir. Je voulus lui crier d'arrêter, de me laisser tranquille, mais aucun son n'avait réussi à sortir de ma gorge. Il me jeta sur le lit. Je remarquai enfin qu'il était habillé d'un costume noir de luxe et d'une cravate rouge tel un gentleman. Il la desserra rapidement et se plaça à califourchon au-dessus de moi. Il déboutonna lentement la chemise me couvrant le corps de baisers sans briser le contact visuel. Le moindre frôlement de ses doigts sur ma peau nue me faisait frissonner. Il ouvrit complètement ma chemise et caressa mon torse. Ses doigts joueurs s'attaquèrent à mes tétons dressés, les malmenant durement. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure essayant tant bien que mal de retenir mes gémissements. Il remonta vers mon visage et m'embrassa. Le baiser était brutal et sans retenue. Il me mordit la lèvre, du sang s'en échappant. Je hurlai de douleur face à cette sensation. Il se détacha de moi, portant son pouce à la commissure de mes lèvres pour y recueillir mon sang. Il porta son doigt à ses lèvres et se mit à le lécher érotiquement en continuant de me regarder. Sa langue titilla d'abord son doigt, puis se mit à le lécher de tout son long pour ensuite s'y enrouler, ne laissant aucune goutte du liquide rouge l'échapper. Il descendit son visage à ma hauteur et me mordit le lobe de l'oreille. Je criai tandis qu'il me murmurait :

 **« - Tu n'as pas intérêt à sortir de cette maison est-ce clair ? »**

Maintenant son regard dans le mien, je sentis sa main descendre mon boxer. Et comme pour appuyer son avertissement, il se mit à me masturber, à un rythme irrégulier et intenable. Je m'arquai, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans les draps. Je fermai les yeux et hochai la tête pour répondre à sa question. Je n'allais sûrement pas supporter ce rythme bien longtemps.

 **« - Si tu oses me désobéir… »**

Afin de me faire une petite idée sur la punition, il pressa son doigt contre mon intimité sans pour autant me pénétrer. Puis il se leva et remit sa cravate mais cependant il ne partit pas. Il me regarda avec sévérité. J'étais essoufflé, ma respiration était saccadée. Mon torse se levait à des rythmes irréguliers. Je soupirais. J'étais excité et cet état n'était même pas prêt de disparaître. Il sourit une dernière fois de son sourire si malicieux.

 **« - Passe une bonne journée mon petit ange. »**

C'est sur cette ultime réplique qu'il sortit de la chambre, me laissant dans un état d'excitation total.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin de ce chapitre on peut dire complètement dédié à Karma. Cette partie était destinée à être plus longue mais j'ai complètement bloquée pour la suite. Je trouvais plus quoi écrire ni comment continuer. Par contre j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre 4. Je ne suis pas vraiment fière de ce chapitre qui n'a rien d'avancée en particulier. Mais il m'a au moins permis de bien introduire deux personnages à part entière: Asano père et Asano fils. Par contre j'aime beaucoup l'avertissement de Karma et l'état de Nagisa à la fin. A votre avis Nagisa va-t-il obéir?**

 **J'attends vos reviews (même si je sais que ce chapitre n'était pas au dessus de vos espérances... gomen -.-")**


	5. La sortie

_**Voici le... le quantième déjà... Euh attendez je réfléchis. Ah oui! Voici le chapitre 4! La contre attaque de Koro-sense pour récupérer son élève se rapproche. Mais là c'est seulement une magnifique sortie entre un démon et son ange. Introduction d'un nouveau personnage pas si important que ça.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

 **Chapitre** **4: _La sortie_**

 _ **« Ange et démon,**_

 _ **ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble.**_

 _**Mais malgré cela, tu resteras là,**_

 _ **car tu es mon ange.»**_

Il n'avait pas pu résister, une fois de plus. Il avait désobéi. C'était la dixième fois en deux semaines. Le liquide froid glissa le long de sa gorge. Il soupira d'aise quand à la sensation agréable se diffusant dans tout son corps. Ses membres frémirent un instant et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il les ouvrit dans un mouvement lent et déposa fébrilement le verre sur la table. Il ferma les yeux un instant, laissant l'air comprimé et raréfié pénétrer dans ses poumons. Des images de sa mère, de son père, de toute sa vie lui revinrent en mémoire. Puis il les rouvrit brutalement ne voulant plus y penser. Il marcha. Ses pas étaient lents et fatigués. Il avait une orientation désordonnée ne sachant pas où aller. Ses pas raisonnaient d'une manière profonde sur le parquet ciré. Les bruits se faisaient avec des intonations décroissantes résonnant en une musique pesante dans la pièce. Ses pieds fins et pales, avançaient sans aucune destination précise. Ses yeux étaient livides retranscrivant son âme vide. Il s'écroula soudainement sans bruit. Telle une feuille tombant dans une belle légèreté de son arbre et atterrissant avec grâce sur le sol gelé. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Des fines gouttelettes se répandirent sur le sol.

Il se rapprocha de lui. L'autre regardait le sol comme perdu. La solitude le rendait fou. Il avait ne savait plus où il était et ne voulait plus le savoir. Son teint était devenu encore plus pâle qu'à son arrivée. Sa peau était recouverte de bleus et de multiples suçons représentés par de belles marques rouges allant de son visage au plus bas de son ventre en passant par ses clavicules. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux empli de sueur. De magnifiques larmes inondèrent à présent ses joues rosies par le manque d'air. Cette tristesse était tellement belle pour lui. Il s'en délectait avec le plus grand plaisir. Cette peur et ce désespoir avaient mainte fois failli le faire faire jouir pendant leur union.

Il le souleva. Sa victime enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans le creux de ses épaules pour cacher ses yeux rougies par les larmes. Il le porta jusqu'à la baignoire où avait été au préalable coulé un bain chaud et moussant. Il l'y plaça et s'installa derrière lui. Il le fit s'adosser à lui contre lui et passa sa main dans ses fins cheveux bleus. Il caressa d'une main sa tête, descendant sur sa joue, laissant ses doigts retarder sur une de ses marques. Il se serra un peu plus contre lui. L'étonnement se lu dans ses yeux lorsque le bleu se décrispa et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Ses larmes redoublèrent.

Karma trouvait cette situation fatigante, ennuyante, soûlante. Il était fatigué de voir son petit ange pleurer. Une ou deux fois c'était beau, voir même jouissif mais à la longue ça commençait à le lasser. Alors il ferait tout pour que son ange retrouve sa joie de vivre aujourd'hui. Et c'est avec un immense plaisir qu'il l'écraserait une fois de plus. Retirant à nouveau tous ses espoirs.

 **« Aujourd'hui on sort, fais toi beau mon ange. »**

Il lui frotta les cheveux, puis le dos. Le cœur du bleuté tambourina dans sa poitrine. Il ne se rappelait plus quand est-ce qu'il avait vu la lumière du soleil ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait senti ces doux picotements sur sa peau pâle ? A l'entente de la révélation faite par le rouge, Nagisa n'a pas pu empêcher son cœur de battre à cent à l'heure et son corps de tressauter de surprise. Il savait que Karma avait senti ce petit brin d'espoir monter en lui, et la seule crainte qu'il avait maintenant était qu'il écrase cette petite lumière montante.

 **« Mais ne crois pas que tu pourras t'évader mon ange. »**

Ça c'était la dernière préoccupation de Nagisa. Dans un manoir sinistre où les fenêtres et les portes étaient constamment fermées, éclairé par la lumière artificielle des lustres et des néons, Nagisa n'aspirait qu'à une chose, revoir la nature. Remplir ses poumons de l'air naturel, sentir le vent sur sa peau, les bruits de la ville qu'il haïssait tant. Inconsciemment il se lova contre Karma à la recherche d'une chaleur corporelle réconfortante. Et sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi, celle de Karma l'était agréablement. Karma sourit légèrement et caressa une nouvelle fois les cheveux de son ange avant de sortir de la baignoire. Il passa un jet froid sur son corps dans la douche et sortit de la salle de bain. Nagisa finit rapidement sa toilette et sortit avec hâte de la douche. Il porta un tee-shirt gris et un jean bleu, attachant ses cheveux en couettes. L'idée lui vint que ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas réalisé cette habitude qu'était devenu pour lui chaque matin. Il sourit en se mirant dans le miroir de la chambre. Ça le faisait plaisir d'être à nouveau vivant.

Il descendit essayant de cacher sa hâte et retrouva Karma dans la salle à manger en face d'un plateau où étaient disposés sa tasse et un croissant.

 **« Tu as fait vite mon ange. Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit à quelle heure nous allions partir »**

Karma venait de le dire avec un rictus moqueur. Nagisa se sentit flancher : pourquoi voulait-il toujours à ce pont l'écraser ?

 **« Mais tu es là alors mange. Lait ou café ? »**

Sa gorge s'étrangla dans un son. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus parlé excepté pour gémir ou crier. Karma avait réduit sa vie à néant et maintenant il lui demandait s'il voulait boire un lait ou un café ? Mais il voulait faire des efforts, sa sortie en dépendait.

 **« - Chocolat chaud.**

 **-** **Ta voix est toujours aussi magnifique et douce que le premier jour mon ange,** lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire amusé. »

Une servante lui apporta sa commande et lui demanda s'il voulait un accompagnement. Il lui demanda le plus poliment possible une brioche. Il avait beaucoup maigri, refusant d'ingérer le moindre aliment. Karma trouvait que son ange perdait de plus en plus d'éclat. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il organisa cette sortie.

 **« - Et sinon où voudrais-tu aller ?**

 **-** **Loin de cette maison.**

 **\- C'est noté. »**

Nagisa but tranquillement sa tasse. Un petit soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était agréable de manger à nouveau. Son ventre réclamait plus de nourriture que ce pauvre petit pain brioché mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il mangea le tout avec un appétit non-caché sous le regard amusé de Karma. Le rouge sortit de table et se plaça derrière son ange. Il lui massa les épaules et chuchota à ses oreilles :

 **« Ne te débats pas. »**

Cette phrase ne servait strictement à rien. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il a arrêté de se débattre. Il laisse tout venir à lui, sachant qu'Asano ne viendrait pas à son aide. Après tout, ça faisait déjà deux semaines. Il se laissa donc faire tandis que Karma lui bandait les yeux, le privant de sa vue.

Il sentit deux bras fermes le décoller du sol et sans s'en rendre compte il se serra un peu à se corps finement musclé. Il imaginait très bien le regard et le sourire suffisant que le rouge avait là en ce moment. Mais il s'en foutait royalement. Il se concentra sur son audition et tous ses autres sens. Il se sentait avancer, progressivement, entendant les pas lourds de Karma sur le sol. Il le sentit s'arrêter. Puis entendit une poignée s'actionner. Un grincement ce fit et un vif courant d'air caressa son visage. Le cœur de Nagisa s'emballait et se sentant tout d'un coup pris d'une peur grandissante, il se serra contre Karma, cachant son visage dans le creux des épaules du rouge.

 **« J'ai…peur. »**

Il l'avait murmuré, presque dans un souffle. Et tout ça, sous le regard étonné et perdu de Karma. Il ferma la porte et déposa Nagisa contre le mur. Il s'agenouilla face à lui et le déchaussa. Ses doigts caressèrent ses pieds clairs ce qui suscita quelques frissons chez le bleu. Il se rapprocha de lui, et fit glisser sa main sur la joue au teint pâle. Il rapprocha son visage de sa victime et frôla ses lèvres, savourant ce parfum de chocolat chaud qui émanait de lui. Mais il n'avait vraiment pas prévu cette réaction venant du bleu. Alors là vraiment pas.

Nagisa avait enroulé ses mains autour du cou du rouge, et l'avait rapproché à lui, quémandant un baiser. Le baiser fut chaste, timide. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. L'extérieur lui faisait peur, il frissonnait d'angoisse. Il était ici depuis tellement de temps. Il avait peur du vent, du soleil, de l'herbe, des piaillements des oiseaux, des bruissements des moteurs… Bref il avait peur de la vie hors de cette maison, de son ancienne vie.

Karma était frustré par ce simple baiser empli de tendresse. Sa bouche repartit à la conquête des lèvres rosées du bleu, dans un baiser brutal et passionné. Il passa sa langue plusieurs fois sur ces lèvres sucrées et franchit cette barrière. Sa langue se mêla à sa consœur commençant une danse endiablée. Il roula sa langue à l'autre au gout chocolat, la lécha et la suça, l'aspirant plusieurs fois dans sa bouche. Nagisa gémissait faiblement à l'assaut du rouge sur sa bouche. Karma continua, excité par les halètements et la participation du garçon en dessous de lui. Il aimait voir son ange consentant. C'était encore plus excitant que d'admirer son désespoir. Ils se séparèrent après de très longues secondes, haletant, un sillon de salive les reliant. Karma sentit son sexe pulser, lorsqu'il vit Nagisa, les yeux bandés, les joues rouges, et la langue légèrement ressortie bougeant inconsciemment à la recherche de sa consœur. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son beau petit ange réclamait un baiser de lui. Et pas sous ordre. Il soupira dépité. Non pas maintenant. Il avait promis qu'ils sortiraient aujourd'hui, alors ils sortiraient. Il déposa son front contre celui de Nagisa et lécha sa langue du bout de la sienne. Nagisa frémit, puis prit cette langue dans sa bouche, et la suçota, faisant de temps à autre des va-et-vient sur elle. Karma, la bouche ouverte pour permettre à Nagisa d'embellir sa besogne n'en revenait pas. Qu'est-ce-qui passait par la tête de son ange aujourd'hui ?

Il s'écarta voyant le bleu à bout de souffle. Nagisa posa sa tête sur l'épaule de rouge et murmura contre son cou :

 **« - Je ne veux plus sortir finalement. Fais ce que tu veux de moi aujourd'hui.**

 **-** **Ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait des autres jours mon ange. »**

Nagisa soupira quand Karma le mit debout. Il se laissa faire, quand le rouge décida de la faire avancer. Il entendit le même grincement, signe que la porte s'ouvrait. Il voulait s'enfuir, aller se cacher dans sa chambre sous sa couette, mais Karma lui tint fortement la main :

 **« - Tu me fais confiance mon ange ?**

 **\- Franchement… Non. »**

Karma leva les yeux au ciel en un rictus moqueur. Il força Nagisa à avancer.

Nagisa frémit à la sensation présente sur ses pieds. C'était doux et humide. Il bougea un peu plus son pied dans l'herbe, et se rendit compte qu'il touchait aussi la terre. Elle était molle et crasseuse. Il passa son pied gauche s'exalta à la sensation. Un bref courant d'air passa dans ses cheveux. Il porta sa main à sa tête et fit passer une main dans ces fils bleutés. C'était… agréable. Très agréable. Il ne savait comment identifier, comment expliquer ce sentiment de bien-être. Et avant qu'il ne puisse penser quelque chose, il avait été soulevé et déposé délicatement sur un siège… en cuir. Il sentait la chaude présence de Karma à côté de lui et se sentit comme... avancé. Ils étaient donc dans une voiture en déplacement et apparemment qui roulait à une vitesse folle. Au bout de quelques minutes, Nagisa sentit des doigts à l'arrière de sa tête. Le bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux tomba. Il garda les yeux fermés quelques instants et décida de les ouvrir. La lumière vive du soleil l'aveugla. C'était si vif. Il avait l'impression que ces ses yeux s'embrasèrent, sous l'effet de la lumière. Il les rouvrit et papillonna des yeux des yeux plusieurs fois afin que ceux-ci s'habituent à la lumière. Il les ouvrit en grand pour regarder droit devant lui. C'était magnifique. La journée était ensoleillée, et une petite brise rafraîchissait l'air. Il se jeta à la fenêtre et admira le paysage à travers la fenêtre sous le regard d'un Karma amusé.

 **« - Quelle heure est-il ?**

 **-Environ 15h. »**

Ca faisait maintenant une demi-heure qu'il marchait dans la métropole de Tokyo. Nagisa courrait d'un endroit à un autre, s'étant rechaussé dans la voiture. Karma le suivait tranquillement. Il remarqua une enseigne qui étira ses lèvres en un sourire. Il prit la main de son ange qui se laissa faire trop heureux de pouvoir se retrouver à l'extérieur. Il voyait des gens, des personnes le touchaient ou plutôt frôlaient quand ils marchaient. Les trottoirs et les routes étaient bondés, ce qui le satisfaisait grandement. Il se laissait donc mener par Karma et fut bientôt assis à une table à l'extérieur d'un mini magasin. Il leva les yeux et son esprit se figea : la boutique à smoothie !

 **« - Non…pas ici…**

 **\- Pourquoi ça ? J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. J'y viens à chacune de mes fins de journées,** dit-il en passant leur commande.

 **\- Pourquoi ?,** demanda-t-il hésitant.

 **\- Parce que j'aime savoir que c'est ici qu'on s'est rencontré. »**

La serveuse emmena leur commande. Nagisa remarqua que c'était le même parfum framboise qu'il avait commandé le jour de leur rencontre. Il le but doucement et Karma en fit de même en regardant son ange droit dans les yeux, ce qui fit apparaître de légères rougeurs sur le visage du petit bleu. Nagisa sentit un pied caresser ses jambes sous la table recouverte d'une immense nappe rose. Il faillit s'étouffer de surprise en sentant le rouge, accompagné de son sourire malicieux, remonta son pied jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il hoqueta de surprise. Karma sourit encore plus sournoisement et se mit à faire de légères pressions sur l'entrejambe du bleu. Nagisa se leva soudainement et lança son regard le plus froid à Karma.

 **« - Tu es un démon ! Le diable incarné !**

 **\- Oui ton démon, et toi mon ange,** déclara-t-il avec un sourire. »

Le bleu le fusilla du regard, ce qui lui fit rire encore plus. Il régla la serveuse et partit accompagné de son ange.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite devant un parc d'attraction.

 **« - On peut y aller ? S'il te plait Karma-kun !**

 **\- Ca fait des années que je n'y suis pas allé. Vas-y, je t'attendrais.**

 **\- Allez viens ! »**

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Nagisa entraîna Karma vers les montagnes russes. Il paya leurs tickets et s'engouffrèrent dans leur wagon. Karma lança un regard amusé à son ange et le plaisir (sens normal du terme) commença. Les loopings et les tournis commencèrent sur le plus grand plaisir des deux garçons.

L'attraction terminé, ils se prirent des barba papa qu'ils mangèrent en marchant dans le parc. Ils ne pourraient dire pourquoi mais ils se sentaient bien là, à marcher l'un à côté de l'autre. Le silence était leur allié et le soleil couchant leur lien. Ils le regardaient, Karma continuait de charrier son ange, tandis que celui souriait simplement. Des pleurs résonnèrent à ses oreilles et Nagisa décida d'aller voir. Derrière un grand arbre, se trouvait son amie de toujours : Kayano. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort et son regard troubla. Il avait mal au cœur et voulut se rapprocher d'elle. Sa gorge se noua et des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ses pieds se levèrent d'eux même pour se diriger vers sa jeune amie aux cheveux verts. Ses yeux étaient perdus.

 **« - Ka…Ka… Kayano… »**

Sa voix s'étrangla dans ses sanglots. Il était si proche d'elle. Il tendit la main et celle-ci caressa ses cheveux.

Kayano se retourna mais elle ne vit personne. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle, l'air désespérée. Elle était tellement sûre de l'avoir ressenti. Pendant un instant elle l'avait cru proche d'elle. Elle baissa les yeux et tomba sur un élastique à cheveux bleu. Elle le ramassa et l'admira. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et elle le sera contre son cœur.

 **« Nagisa... reviens… Pitié »**

De fines larmes inondèrent son visage, déformé par la tristesse.

Nagisa y repensait dans la voiture. Sa meilleure amie pleurait. Par sa faute.

 **« Ce n'est pas bien de vouloir t'enfuir comme ça avec ta petite copine. »**

Il ne dit rien, ne voulant plus répondre à une seule question. Il s'adonna à nouveau au silence. Il faisait maintenant nuit noir, et la lune était recouverte de nuage, ne procurant qu'une pâle lumière à la terre. Karma soupira dépité. Son ange se refermait à nouveau sur lui-même.

 **« - Tu sais quoi petit ange ? »**

Nagisa ne répondait toujours pas. Il avait les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre, fixant le ciel. Karma continua.

 **« - Cette journée était vraiment belle. J'ai beaucoup aimé le son de ta voix… mais surtout te voir sourire. Tu as vraiment un magnifique sourire d'ange. »**

Nagisa ne répondit pas à cette remarque. Karma passa le bandeau sur ses yeux, le privant de sa vue.

 **« Et j'aimerais beaucoup revoir ce sourire. S'il te plait… »**

Il allongea Nagisa sur ses cuisses, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire : supplier. Jamais il ne l'avait. Et encore une fois, le sentiment de peur qu'il avait éprouvé la nuit de leur rencontre refit surface. De quoi avait-il peur ?

De changer.

Nagisa ferma les yeux. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans les draps pour se protéger de la fraicheur que procurait l'appareil. Karma derrière lui caressait ses cheveux d'un bleu pur. Ses yeux rouges relataient la préoccupation et l'ennui. Mais cette nuit, il ne profiterait pas de son ange.

 **« - Nagisa ? »**

L'appelé sursauta puis se retourna, plongeant son regard bleu dans celui sang du rouge. Il ne pensait même pas que le rouge connaissait son nom. Il le regarda les yeux hébété ce qui fit ricaner le rouge qui lui caressa tendrement la joue.

 **« - Promets-moi de manger demain. »**

Il le regarda encore un instant. Son regard était triste mais il resta connecté à ces yeux rouges envoûtants.

 **« - Nagisa je veux te voir sourire.**

 **Je veux partir d'ici. »**

Il sourit et enlaça son bleu. Celui-ci se sera un peu plus contre le rouge cherchant plus de réconfort et de chaleur. Karma enfouit sa tête dans les beaux cheveux bleus de Nagisa et lui murmura à l'oreille :

 **« Non tu ne partiras pas car tu es mon ange. »**

Et Nagisa laissa couler sa dernière larme de la soirée, dans les larmes de son tortionnaire.

* * *

 **Et voilà! Chapitre rempli en larmes n'est-ce-pas? Mais je compte bien me faire rattraper en vous offrant un petit cadeau au prochain chapitre. Essayez de deviner ce que se sera. Suspense...**

 **Vous le saurez en venant lire le chapitre 5 de Amour assassin XD**

 **A la prochaine!**


	6. Karma et Asano

**Voilà le chapitre 5. C'est mon cadeau pour vous: un lemon. Bon c'est pas vraiment de votre couple préféré. Mais... Y a pas de mais en fait je suis une vraie sadique. Vous comprendrez quand vous lirez la fin. Ah... cette fin. Je l'adore.**

 **Buena lectura!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : _Karma et Asano_**

Asano Gakushu était assis sur le bureau de sa chambre. Il venait de terminer ses devoirs et était maintenant entrain de surfer sur son ordinateur portable. Il regarda l'ensemble de sa chambre vide : elle était immense. Tout comme cette maison immense. Il fronça un instant les sourcils. Son nom était déshonoré. Il en était sûr : l'immense fortune de son père était basée sur la mort des parents de son nouveau frère. Leur héritage était revenu à leur conseiller, leur fils étant encore trop jeune pour tout acquérir. Son père si fier, n'avait pas hésité à sauter sur cette fortune l'ayant répété chaque jour de sa vie : « **Les faibles n'ont pas leur place sur terre. Ils ont été faibles et ils ont perdu** ».

La première fois qu'il le lui avait dit, c'est quand ils avaient aménagé dans ce –on peut dire- château. Exténué, je m'allongeai dans mon lit, fermant les yeux, en y repensant.

Mon père me souriait. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux même. Mon père qui souriait ? Et pas de manière sarcastique ou sadique ! Je ne pouvais pas le croire : là, en ce moment dans la voiture, mon père Asano Gakuho était en train de sourire de bonheur. De plein bonheur même. Mon cœur fit un saut dans ma poitrine quand je sentis sa main se poser dans mes cheveux. Il me caressa affectueusement. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien grisé par le travail. Rien que son regard pouvait transpercer une âme. Oui, mon père était un assassin de l'esprit, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un immense portail. Derrière une villa s'étendait. Mon père fit sortir des clés de sa poche et ouvrit le portail orné. Je ne comprenais pas. Cette maison était sûrement celle de ses patrons il m'avait toujours dit qu'ils étaient superbement riches. Mais la question demeurait là : pourquoi la clé était en possession de mon père.

 **« - Père ?**

 **\- Retiens cette phrase Gakushu, les faibles n'ont pas leur place sur terre. »**

Puis pénétrant dans l'immense maison et moi le suivant, il continua avec un sourire assassin sur les lèvres et le regard vide :

 **« - Ils ont été faibles, et ils ont perdu. »**

Je le regardais durement, une lueur de peur trônant dans mes yeux. Je ne faisais aucunement confiance en mon père. Si un jour je devenais assez puissant pour écraser ses plates-bandes je suis sûr qu'il n'hésiterait pas à m'écraser, à m'éjecter de cette vie sur terre.

Nous marchions dans un large couloir de la maison et il me fit entrer dans une pièce. Je me figeai en regardant droit devant moi. Un petit garçon, de mon âge environ, me fixait de ses yeux écarlates complètement vides. Des mèches de ses cheveux écarlates tombaient tranquillement sur son front, dansant au rythme du vent qui venait de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il fronça ses sourcils bruns contrastant complètement avec la teinte de ces cheveux mais rendant son visage encore plus magnifique. Il regarda mon père droit dans les yeux, non intimidé par celui soudainement devenu froid de mon père.

 **« - Asano-sama,** dit-il d'un ton froid mais calme à l'égard de mon père, **vous n'avez pas perdu de temps. Etes-vous donc si pressé de vous accaparer de ma fortune. »**

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mon corps. Il était hors de question qu'un si joli visage soit abimé par mon père.

 **«- Que dis-tu Karma-kun ? M'accaparer de tes richesses ? Ce n'est pas ce qui était écris dans leur testament.**

 **\- Vous maîtriser l'art de la manipulation, je vous l'accorde. Mais je serais bientôt majeur et je reprendrai e qui me revient de droit. Si bien sûr vous ne m'avez pas éliminé d'ici là.**

 **\- Tu n'as plus qu'à l'espérer Karma-kun.**

 **\- Exactement. »**

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur moi. Ses yeux me jaugèrent de haut en bas. Il plongea son regard dans le mien. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade. Le temps avait l'air de s'être arrêté autour de nous, et je n'avais aucune envie de m'écarter de ces yeux si envoutants qui m'embrasait.

Il fut le premier à couper notre contact visuel. Il dépassa mon père et ouvrit la porte. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et demanda soudainement :

 **« Encore un autre parasite ? Et ensuite vous ramènerez toute votre famille profité d'un argent qui n'est pas le vôtre ? Où est donc passé l'honneur dans tout cela Asano-sama ? »**

Il avait souri. Et j'avais souri à mon tour. Il avait souri sur un timbre moqueur. Et moi sur un timbre diabolique. Avait-il osé, moi Gakushu Asano, me traiter de parasite ? Mon père qui fulminait silencieusement sourit en voyant l'étirement de mes lèvres.

 **« Vas-y, je te donne quartier libre. Montre lui qu'il est faible, et fais le perdre. »**

 _Je soupirais dans mon lit. Karma avait toujours été un être mystérieux pour moi. Malgré toutes les souffrances que je lui faisais encourir, il me regardait toujours de haut. Il me rappelait à chaque fois que j'étais un parasite. Parasite de sa richesse. Il me regardait de haut, se moquant ouvertement de moi et de moi. Mais le pire c'est que j'aimais ça. J'aimais qu'il sache que j'existe, qu'il fasse attention à moi. Et à un moment ça s'est arrêté. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé, mais il avait arrêté de sourire. Il s'était refermé sur lui-même. J'étais devenu une ombre, dans cette immense maison. Et ça, je n'avais pu le supporter._

Karma état couché là, sur son lit. Etant deux génies, on se réunissait souvent pour faire nos devoirs ensemble. Je m'étais assis à son bureau, ouvrant mes cahiers. Il en fit de même et s'assied sur son lit, m'invitant à le rejoindre. Je l'obéis et vins m'asseoir à côté de lui. Le travail commença.

Au bout d'une heure, nous avions terminé les exercices de classe et nous attaquions aux exercices de réflexions plus complexes que mon père nous avait laissés. Ressentir Karma à côté de moi me donnait quelques frissons. Il dégageait de lui une fine odeur de… je ne saurais le dire. Mais ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle dégageait une assurance mais en même temps une certaine tristesse. Tout comme ses yeux. Je me tournais vers lui et l'admirai. Il avait les sourcils froncés, et les yeux rivés vers son exercice, dans une mine de réflexion. Ses beaux yeux aux rouges flamboyant m'envoutaient complètement. Il se tourna vers moi, le regard sévère :

 **« - On est censé travailler là. Arrête de me mater.**

 **\- Te mater ? Je ne me contenterai jamais que de ça voyons ~ »**

Je l'avais dit en rapprochant considérablement mon visage du sien. Son regard se fit plus sévère à mon plus grand contentement. Je repoussais les cahiers présents sur ses genoux et me mit à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Je l'avais regardé depuis trop longtemps sans rien entreprendre. Maintenant je n'en peux plus.

Je rapprochai mon visage de lui, conservant le contact visuel. Nos lèvres se frôlèrent et je brisai l'espace nous séparant. J'exerçai quelques pressions sur ses lèvres, caressant joue de la paume de ma main. Je me décollai de lui.

 **« - Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ?,** me demanda-t-il irrité.

 **\- Je t'embrasse, ça se voit non. »**

Et sur ce, je pris fougueusement possession de ses lèvres. Je frottai ma langue contre ses lèvres quémandant l'entrée. A son manque de réaction, je forçai cette barrière si tentatrice. Nos langues se mêlèrent dans un baiser passionné. Je bloquai ses poignets avec ma ceinture contre le lit et descendit ma langue dans son cou. Je le sentis frissonner ce qui me fit sourire contre sa peau. Je suçotais et mordillait sa peau claire, passant ma langue sur les marques rouges apparaissant. Je levai mon regard vers lui. Mon sourire s'accentua quand je le vis, le regard empli de colère posé sur moi, et sa lèvre devenant rouge à force de la mordre pour restreindre ses gémissements. Je continuai donc ma route vers sa clavicule que je léchai et mordais doucement. Un petit soupir à peine audible s'échappa de ses lèvres. Je l'allongeai complètement et lui arracha littéralement son tee-shirt qu'il jeta au bout de la pièce.

 **« - Tu es clairement conscient que là tu me violes ?,** me demanda-t-il.

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'air contre le traitement que je t'offre.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas non plus dit oui et tu m'as attaché.**

 **\- Le silence est pour moi une réponse positive et c'est pour plus de plaisir.**

 **\- Alors arrête-toi maintenant. Je n'ai rien envie de faire avec toi.**

 **\- Maintenant c'est un viol Karma. »**

Je m'attaquai à ces tétons si désirant, les mordillant et les suçotant, ses poignets toujours bloqués au-dessus de sa tête. Je le sentis durcir sous mes assauts et je descendis sur son ventre, parcourant avec ma langue la moindre parcelle de sa peau. Je fis entrer ma langue dans son nombril creux, mimant l'acte. Un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres sortit de sa bouche. Je souris encore plus. Manger ce petit démon qui me pourrit la vie est vraiment trop agréable. Je continuai, faisant entrer et sortir ma langue de ce petit trou, léchant avec avidité ses petites parois propres et salées. Il se cambra mais ne fit sortir aucun son de sa bouche. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne gémissait pas ? Je veux l'entendre gémir. Je me retirai de son nombril. Il était tout rouge, son torse se soulevait à un rythme irrégulier. Ses yeux étaient recourbés et il avait sa tête rejetée en arrière.

 **« On dirait que ça te plait.**

 **\- Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Mais je ne veux pas m'unir avec toi. Jamais. Ça me dégoutte.»**

Mes sourcils se froncèrent à ces paroles. Alors comme ça je le répugnais. Ça le dégoutterais de me sentir en lui. La haine et la colère firent petit à petit place dans mon être. Il ne voulait pas de moi hein ? Eh bien il saura la définition de violer aujourd'hui.

Je m'attaquai à ces bas, les arrachant et les jetant au loin. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur mon visage. Il me regardait, son sourire arrogant flottant sur ses lèvres. J'empoignai avec force sa virilité. Il étouffa un gémissement dans sa gorge et ferma les yeux. Ma main faisait des allées retours frénétiques, frottant avec vigueur son sexe tendu. Je le voyais se tortiller sur moi, le regard perdu dans un grand plaisir. Depuis que je connais Karma, j'ai remarqué une chose : il est très sensible. Il frémit au moindre vent, ou à de l'eau sur sa peau. J'espère que ce sera identique pour la salive.

Je pris soudainement son membre en bouche. Ma propre virilité tressauta dans mes vêtements devenus trop serré. Je mordis avec force son membre et un petit cri de douleur mais également de plaisir sortit de ces fines lèvres.

 _Ma main dériva dans mon pantalon, frottant mon membre à travers mon boxer, qui s'éveillait petit à petit à ce souvenir. J'essayais de me rappeler de la douceur de sa peau, de ces belles expressions, de ces gémissements, mais surtout de son goût lorsqu'il avait déversé son liquide blanchâtre dans ma gorge. J'écartai les jambes sur mon lit et descendit mon pantalon et mon boxer pour empoigner mon sexe, le frottant rageusement. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux me rappeler._

Je me léchai les lèvres. Son sperme glissait dans ma gorge. Je me dépêchai de l'embrasser pour qu'il goutte à sa semence. L'échange était brutal je ravageai sa bouche, ne lui laissant aucun répit pour respirer. Il était si… chaud. N'en pouvant plus, je me défis de mes vêtements. Je le tournai brutalement, soulevai ses fesses par les hanches. Je le cambrai un peu pour pouvoir plus facilement entrer. Cette vue était si… bandante. Mon pénis grossissait de plus en plus sous l'effet. J'attrapais mon sexe et le conduisit vers intimité. Je caressai un peu le bas de son dos.

 _Je fis sortir un gode de mon tiroir et essayait de me rappeler de mon entrée en lui. Je me débarrassai de mon pantalon et de mon boxer et positionnai le gode devant mon intimité. J'étais entré en lui, d'un cou. Un seule poussée et je m'étais enfoncé dans son être si chaud. Ses chaires m'avaient enserrées si fortement que j'étais sorti pour mieux m'y plonger. Je poussais avec la même rage le gode en moi. Une légère grimace prit place sur mon visage. Mais ce n'était rien. Je repensai au cri de douleur qu'il avait poussé. Si jouissif ! Je fis sortir le gode de mon intimité et commença des vas et viens endiablés à la recherche de ma prostate. Un cri de pur plaisir retentit dans toute la pièce._

Un cri de pur plaisir retentit dans toute la pièce. Karma haletait. Ce cri décupla mon désir et je me mis à marteler sans ménagement ce point en lui. Il hurlait de pure extase pendant que je poussais des grognements sourds. Je sentais nos peaux se claquer à chacun de mes vas et viens. Me sentant proche, je pris d'une main son membre délaissé, et le frotta vigoureusement. Il ne fallut plus que quelques secondes pour le sentir se libérer dans ma main et moi en lui. Il s'affala sur le lit et moi sur son dos. Je me retirai de lui dans une dernière force. Je lui caressai les cheveux, humant pour la dernière fois de la journée son parfum maintenant empli de sexe. Il tourna son visage mais il s'était endormi. Je pris son drap et nous couvrit. J'avais toujours rêvé de ça. Pouvoir simplement dormir avec mon petit démon aux cheveux écarlates.

* * *

Je pris un mouchoir et nettoyai ma main avec précaution. Je le jetai dans la corbeille à papier puis retirai mes draps. Karma avait finalement quitté sa maison à 12 ans. I ans. Souvent quand j'étais vraiment en manque de lui, j'allais le prendre chez lui directement à la porte d'entrée.

Mais maintenant il était là. Il y avait ce petit garçon aux cheveux bleus. Ce garçon au visage d'ange qui me prenait Karma. Un sourire vengeur et sadique prit place sur mon visage. J'allais récupérer mon petit démon.

Nagisa Shiota va mourir.

* * *

Pendant ce temps à la résidence des Akabane, un jeune garçon aux cheveux rouges sang sortait du pays des rêves. Il se releva en baillant et sourit en voyant la charmante compagnie présente dans son lit. Il caressa les cheveux bleus en bataille et le serra contre lui par la taille. Il caressa la joue du bleu dos à lui et l'embrassa. Le bleu se réveilla à son tour, en se frottant les yeux. Karma se mit à bouger son bassin contre le postérieur de son amant forcé. Nagisa ouvrit grands les yeux :

 **« - Karma-kun, que fais-tu ?**

 **\- Techniquement, je me donne du plaisir en me frottant à toi et en essayant de te donner envie d'être consentant pour une fois ».**

Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille à la peau pâle.

 **« - Arrêtes Karma-kun.**

 **\- Je me souviens de ce que tu as dit hier mon ange : Fais tout ce que tu veux de moi. Aujourd'hui je réaliserai cette demande.**

 **\- Non… »**

Karma ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'était jeté dans son cou, en mordillant la peau à la teinte blanche. Il se plaça au-dessus de Nagisa, et afficha un sourire joueur, vraiment joueur.

 **« Aujourd'hui je vais te faire l'amour mon petit ange ».**

* * *

 **Non non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la fin XD J'aurais tué n'importe quel auteur qui m'aurait infligé ça mais avoué que si j'avais continué, le chapitre serait devenu lassant à lire non? Donc le prochain chapire c'est: _"L'amour façon Karma"._** **Beaux rêves sur ce titre ^^**

 **A la prochaine!**


	7. L'amour façon Karma

**Me revoilà! Désolé pour le retard j'avais complètement oublier que j'étais sur , si si je vous jure! XD. Bref voici le chapitre que beaucoup attendait. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas fait exprès de perdre tout ce temps je vous le promets!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre**_ _ **6: L'amour façon Karma**_

Karma ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'était jeté dans son cou, en mordillant la peau à la teinte blanche. Il se plaça au-dessus de Nagisa, et afficha un sourire joueur, vraiment joueur.

 **« Aujourd'hui je vais te faire l'amour mon petit ange ».**

Nagisa frémit à cette sensation. Karma savait donc ce que signifiait cette phrase ? Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres assaillit par d'autres dans un baiser brutal. Des dents mordillèrent avec une forte pression sa lèvre inférieure et il ouvrit la bouche sous la douleur. Une langue ravagea l'entièreté de sa bouche. Au bout de quelques secondes, Nagisa était perdu dans un autre monde. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés et seules les sensations comptaient. L'odeur de son soi-disant « amant » l'enivrait. Il revivait leur première rencontre. Le sourire que Karma lui avait lancé quand il était venu boire ce smoothie avec lui. Les battements de son cœur qui étaient devenus plus en plus rapides. Son souffle qui s'était coupé sous la grande beauté de son vis-à-vis. Puis plus tard dans la journée, lorsque Karma s'étaient uni à lui et qu'il lui avait pris pour la première fois sa virginité. Car croyez-le ou non, Nagisa était vierge (comme s'est étonnant ! xD). Ses missions ne lui avaient jamais obligé à s'offrir à ses proies. Non, c'était elles qui s'offraient à lui. Mais l'ordre c'était inversé. Karma lui avait montré qu'il était le chef et que lui, Nagisa Shiota, n'était devenu qu'une simple proie pour lui dont il se servirait jusqu'à sa date d'expiration.

Le bleu fut sorti de ses pensées par une vive douleur dans la main. Karma venait de lui mordre la paume de la main en le regardant droit dans les yeux, son éternel sourire affiché sur son visage. Un petit cri échappa des lèvres pâles. Nagisa regardait Karma, les sourcils froncés.

 **« - C'est ce que tu appelles faire l'amour Karma-kun ?**

 **\- Tu avais l'air ailleurs, je voulais juste te ramener au réel,** se justifia-t-il.

 **\- En me mordant ? Quand on fait l'amour à quelqu'un, pour le ramener à lui on l'embrasse tendrement ou un truc du genre.**

 **\- Soyons d'accord, là tu es entrain de simplement me demander de t'embrasser n'est-ce-pas ? »**

Le cerveau de Nagisa fit pause un instant. La question du rouge trotta dans sa tête avant de faire un tour complet. Son visage allait maintenant de pair avec les cheveux écarlates de l'autre.

 **« - B-bien sûr que non !,** bafouilla-t-il.

 **\- Voyons mon ange, ce n'est pas bien de mentir. »**

Toujours à califourchon au-dessus de lui, Karma alla rejoindre le visage rougi de son cher ange. Il lécha avidement la lèvre du plus petit qui ouvrit la bouche presque automatiquement. Nagisa aimait les baisers de Karma. Bien sûr il ne le lui avouerait jamais, mais sentir ces lèvres chaudes contre les siennes, cette langue avide jouant avec la sienne et explorant chaque recoin de sa cavité buccale le faisait à chaque fois perdre la tête, l'envoyant dans un autre monde.

Le rouge ravagea avec une brutalité -tout de même douce venant de Karma- la bouche de son ange. Il brisa le baiser et fit un suçon au niveau de la mâchoire du plus petit. Il continua sa descente dans le cou de Nagisa, le suçotant, apposant ci et là, les marques de son passage. Il ne laissa aucun répit au bleu se souciant peu de son état. Il léchait avec volupté chaque centimètre de la peau du plus jeune. Laissant une pluie de baisers papillon sur le torse du bleu, le rouquin vint immédiatement attaquer les boutons de chaire dressé témoignant l'excitation de Nagisa. Il mordilla l'un férocement tandis que d'une main il pinçait l'autre fortement, arrachant des gémissements de pur plaisir au plus petit. Nagisa ne savait plus où donner de la tête. L'autre main de Karma caressait son ventre avant de le griffer, laissant des cicatrices rouges sur la peau fraiche du bleu.

 **« - Karma-kun? Sais tu vraiment ce qu'est faire l'amour?**

 **\- Bien sûr mon ange.**

 **\- Ah? Donne moi donc la différence entre baiser et faire l'amour.**

 **\- A ton service. Baiser inclut sans sentiments. Une seule personne éprouve son plaisir sans se soucier des sentiments et émotions des autres. Par contre faire l'amour c'est tout le contraire. Les deux amants éprouvent du plaisir.**

 **\- Oh apparemment tu sais ce que ça signifie...**

 **\- Dans mon cas pour que j'éprouve du plaisir, il faut que mon compagnon souffre. Que je lui procure de la douleur et de la souffrance. C'est comme ça que je fais l'amour mon cher Nagisa.**

 **\- Karma-kun! Je peux savoir ou est la différence?**

 **\- La** **différence?** , demanda-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. **La différence est que tu auras aussi beaucoup de plaisir mon bel ange.** »

Le rouge descendit le long de l'abdomen du bleu, avant de s'arrêter sur son nombril. Il avait envie de faire crier son cher ange de pur plaisir, jusqu'à s'arracher les cordes vocales. Mais bien sûr pas seulement de plaisir -sinon ce ne serait plus Karma- mais aussi de douleur. Karma voulait associer ces deux émotions pour faire hurler son petit ange. Et même si celui-ci n'était pas masochiste, le rouquin se jurait d'y arriver. Et pour ce faire, il devait explorer tous les endroits qu'il n'avait pas encore touché depuis leur rencontre. Alors sans plus tarder, il fourra sa langue dans le nombril creux de Nagisa. Et les effets ne se firent pas attendre. Nagisa se cambra sous le plaisir, ouvrant la bouche pour émettre un cri de pur plaisir donnant des frissons au rouge. Karma se redressa pour observer cet être en dessous de lui. Nagisa haletait très fortement. Il avait ouvert ses yeux mais donnait l'illusion de ne rien voir perdu dans son univers d'extase.

 **« - Ka-Karma… »**

Karma ouvrit grand les yeux sous cette vision. Il plaça sa main sur son visage en essayant de se calmer. Il fallait absolument qu'il réunisse tout son sang-froid pour ne pas retourner Nagisa, le plaquer contre le lit et le prendre sauvagement. Il inspira plusieurs fois tandis que Nagisa, perdu dans son plaisir l'appelait encore. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'en souvienne, le nombril de son ange était une zone extra érogène, qui le transformait en un parfait soumis. Il serait ravi d'en trouver une autre.

 **« - Ka-karma…kun… Encore~ »**

Karma ne se fit pas prier et enfonça à nouveau sa langue dans le nombril de son ange, léchant les parois et faisant des vas et viens rapides. Nagisa gémissait de plus en plus fort, frémissant de toute part. Il n'arrivait plus à déglutir et de la salive dégoulinait de sa bouche, le long de sa joue. Le rouge marqua un temps d'arrêt. S'il continuait ainsi, le petit bleu serait capable de jouir rien qu'avec ce futile traitement.

Il se redressa et déshabilla son cher bleuté. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le corps du bleuet et caressa son membre dressé par les quelques soins qu'il avait procuré à son nombril. Les gémissements du bleu reprirent de plus belle. Karma fut tout de même fatigué de cette vague de bonheur et pressa fortement le sexe gonflé de Nagisa entre sa main. Le plus petit émit un couinement de douleur et ouvrit brusquement les yeux, interrogeant Karma du regard. Celui sourit et l'empoigna avec encore plus de force, arrachant des cris de douleur à Nagisa, dont des larmes perlaient à ses yeux. Enfin Karma s'amusait. Il fallait bien qu'il y prenne du plaisir aussi n'est-ce-pas ? Maintenant sa prise sur le sexe du plus petit, il le pénétra de trois doigts. Nagisa hurla. Sa douleur lui étant bien trop insupportable. Des larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues et il haletait, essayant de rassembler le plus d'air dans sa poitrine. Il manqua de s'évanouir, voulant échapper à cette insupportable torture.

Karma se régala de son petit ange. Il ouvrit sa main, enlevant son emprise sur le membre torturé et apposa un baiser sur le front en sueur du jeune garçon.

Il se mit à bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur du bleu, écartant ses chaires. Nagisa avait les yeux fermés essayant de se détendre le plus possible. Mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait plus se détendre. Malgré les caresses sur son ventre et ses baisers dans son cou, Nagisa n'arrivait pas à se détendre, la douleur toujours présente dans son bas ventre. Karma leva le regard vers lui. Son ange souffrait plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il retira ses doigts, faisant grimacer Nagisa. Il donna un baiser à son ange et leva ses jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules, donnant une vue complète sur l'intimité de Nagisa.

 **« - Eu Karma-kun… Qu'est-ce que…**

 **\- Laisse toi faire et détend toi mon ange. »**

Il rapprocha sa tête de l'intimité dudit ange sur le regard effaré de celui-ci. Puis, Nagisa ne sentit plus rien autour de lui. Tout était blanc, et plus rien ne comptait pour lui. Karma venait de faire pénétrer sa langue à l'intérieur de lui. La seule chose qui comptait pour le bleu à cet instant, était ce muscle humide, humidifiant ses parois et s'enfonçant dans ses chaires. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler sur les épaules de Karma qui dut lui-même les maintenir afin que Nagisa ne s'affale pas. Quelques gémissements de bonheur sortaient de sa bouche et son membre reprenait de la vigueur. Le rouge se retira alors et, d'un regard à son ange, s'enfonça d'un coup en lui. Le bleu se crispa un instant. Cependant, Karma ne s'en formalisa pas et commença immédiatement à bouger cherchant ce point qui ferait tout oublier au bleuet. Au bout de longues secondes, il le trouva enfin. Nagisa se cambra violemment et hurla son bonheur. Karma grognait, les chaires chaudes de Nagisa autour de lui, lui faisant perdre la tête. Cependant la position était bien trop fatigante, car il devait soutenir le poids des jambes de Nagisa sur ses épaules. Il se retira du bleu et le tourna, visage contre le lit. Il releva les fesses de ce dernier et le pénétra une nouvelle fois, trouvant du premier coup la prostate du bleu. Les cris et les grognements redoublèrent dans la pièce, les deux amants se perdant littéralement dans leur plaisir. Pendant ce bref instant leurs sentiments s'unissaient dans leur langage corporel. Ils se régalèrent de leurs peaux se frottant l'une contre l'autre, les caresses de chacun sur le corps de l'autre, les quelques baisers échangés, les claquements de leurs bassins. Nagisa jouit plus tard, dans un cri, resserrant ses chaires autour du sexe de Karma qui le suivit immédiatement. Il s'affala près de son ange en l'attirant vers lui pour une étreinte possessive.

 **« Nagisa, tu es mon ange. Par conséquent je ne te laisserai jamais partir. »**

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'il prononça avant d'être emporté dans les bras de Morphée. Nagisa rougit légèrement à ces mots. C'est bien la première fois qu'il se sentait important pour quelqu'un. Et même si ce quelqu'un était Karma, cette pensée lui réchauffait le cœur. C'est sûrement pour cette raison, qu'il se blottit un peu plus contre son démon, s'endormant ainsi bercé par cette douce chaleur.

Nagisa prenait son petit déjeuner tandis que Karma, en face de lui feuilletait son courrier en buvant sa tasse de café. Une enveloppe rouge se présenta à son regard.

 **« Bonjour Karma-sama.**

 **Ça fait très longtemps que j'ai essayé de t'assassiner,**

 **Tu as toujours été très intelligent et tu as toujours déjoué tous mes plans,**

 **Mais tu t'es affaibli et à présent tu es vulnérable,**

 **Je connais ton point faible,**

 **Rends-toi ou alors dis-lui au revoir.**

 **Bonne journée Karma-sama. »**

Karma fronça les sourcils. Nagisa le remarqua :

 **« - Karma-kun quelque chose ne va pas ? »**

Il sourit à son petit ange qui mangeait une tartine.

 **« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien mon petit ange. »**

Nagisa rougit un peu et cacha ses rougeurs en buvant son bol de lait tandis que Karma se leva pour sortir de table. Dans sa chambre, le rouge laissa libre court à sa colère. Des vases se brisèrent les uns après les autres, le lit fut défait avec rage, les bureaux furent ravagés. Il s'écroula par terre, et s'adossa contre le lit, la tête cachée dans ses mains. Il avait été trop confiant. Il avait espéré. Il avait voulu retrouver, ressentir à nouveau le bonheur. Il s'était pourtant habitué à cette solitude et souriait pour prouver au monde qu'il était au-dessus de tout ça, que rien ne le touchait. Il avait voulu monter au monde que Akabane Karma était au-dessus de tout. Il voulait leur montrer à tous qu'il était fort.

Mais alors, pourquoi aujourd'hui, se sentait-t-il si faible ?

 ** _'' C'est des faux espoirs,_**

 ** _que surgit le désespoir."_**

 **Jonathan Pasquier**

* * *

 **J'ai terminé sur cette petite note triste de désespoir. Qui a envoyé la lettre? Que va faire Karma?**

 **Vous le saurez en continuant de lire cette fiction nommée Amour Assassin!**

 **Sayonara Bye bye!**


	8. Fin?

**Yo! Désolé pour le très long retard. Le titre va vous sembler étrange. Mais ça me ressemble plutôt bien d'aimer faire languir les gens. Donc bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7:** _ **Fin?**_

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Il s'adossa plus contre le dossier incliné de son siège de jardin et concentra son regard sur la petite silhouette. Trois mois. Trois mois étaient passés depuis qu'il avait kidnappé Nagisa Shiota. Avait-il prévu qu'il reste là, tout ce temps, avec lui ?

La réponse était non.

La situation lui avait complètement échappé et Dieu seul savait à quel point il détestait ça. Frustrant et énervant. Dérangeant et fatiguant. Lorsqu'une situation vous échappait, il fallait tout faire pour essayer de la rattraper. Mais c'était à croire que chaque mouvement qu'il faisait pour essayer d'arranger la situation ne marchait pas du tout. Il faisait un pas pour en reculer de trois. Et c'est ce qui l'agaçait par-dessus tout. Bien sûr, il lui suffirait de buter ce petit ange à la peau pâle pour pouvoir reprendre sa vie calme et sereine. Mais là encore était le problème, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait essayé, encore et encore, mais à chaque fois s'était retenu. Il avait voulu faire durer le plaisir qu'il avait de torturer ce garçon, mais les conséquences n'avaient pas tardé à apparaître.

Apparemment d'après ses ennemis, Nagisa était devenu son point faible : n'importe quoi. Franchement comment un pauvre assassin amateur pouvait devenir son point faible. Il ne pouvait juste pas se l'imaginer mort! Bon, ok il se pourrait qu'il soit devenu un de ses points faibles. Mais cette pensée ne plaisait pas du tout à notre cher Karma. Il plissa les yeux en fronçant ses sourcils. Il devait éliminer ce cher petit Nagisa. De ses propres mains.

Il voyait aussi le même problème du côté de Nagisa. Il mangeait avec le bleu, se lavait avec le bleu, dormait avec le bleu, faisait l'amour au bleu. Nagisa aurait pu, à tout instant, en finir avec lui. Ou du moins essayer. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Lui non plus n'arrivait donc pas à le tuer.

Et à présent, son regard rouge perçant, était là, fixé au corps androgyne, qui se mouvait dans sa cour. Il avait fini par faire sortir le bleu de la maison sous un caprice de celui-ci. Nagisa lui avait affirmé qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il voulait à nouveau sortir. Bien sur le rouge n'avait pas prêté attention à ses petites humeurs. Mais le bleu avait fait quelque chose d'incroyable par la suite, quelque chose de tellement improbable que Karma en avait eu le souffle coupé.

 _Flash-back :_

Karma s'était rapproché de Nagisa dans son dos et avait enlacé sa taille. Il se mit à couvrir la peau de son cou de légers baisers avant de remonter sur sa nuque. D'une main il retourna la tête de son amant et fixa ses lèvres roses si envoutantes. Ses lèvres partirent d'elles même se joindre à leurs consœurs pour un baiser passionné, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'embrassait pas ce qu'il désirait. Un doigt entravait sa manœuvre. Le doigt de son ange s'était posé sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de se joindre à lui. Il ne comprenait pas. Alors là pas du tout. Il desserra son emprise autour de la taille du bleu et se décolla de lui. Son regard empli d'incompréhension se posa sur la personne qu'était Nagisa et croisa les yeux bleus de celui-ci traduisant détermination et contrariété. Il voulut le plaquer contre le mur, mais celui-ci, avec une agilité dont il ignorait l'existence, passa derrière lui en geste souple tel un serpent et arriva dans son dos. Karma bloqua toute tentative encore étonné. Nagisa venait de le passer comme si lui, Karma Akabane, était un novice. Il se tourna vers son ange, qui le regardait avec une pointe d'arrogance dans le regard.

« - Ne te crois pas plus fort que moi à cause de ce simple tour de passe-passe.

\- Je n'ai rien dit Karma-kun. Juste que je veux sortir de ces quatre murs.

\- En vérité il y en a bien plus mon ange, rétorqua-t-il avec amusement. »

Nagisa fronça les sourcils et disparut ensuite de son champ de vison.

Plus tard, Karma partit s'installer confortablement dans son lit en laissant une de ses mains glisser sur le corps frais de Nagisa déjà présent. Il caressa la peau de ses bras nue et se blottit dans le cou de celui-ci. Son nez se mit à frotter la peau nue tandis se sa man se frayait un passage dans le tee-shirt que le rouge avait offert au bleu.

« - Nagisa retourne toi, j'en ai envie.

\- Non Karma-kun. »

Deuxième bug de la journée. Qu'est-ce que Nagisa venait à peine de formuler ?

« - Nagisa que viens-tu à peine de dire à l'instant ?

\- J'ai dit non, répondit-il en se relevant et en sortant du lit. Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Bonne nuit Karma-kun.

\- Nagisa puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues ?

\- Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux Karma-kun. »

 _Fin du flash-back._

Le bleu avait bravé son autorité. Il lui avait dit non. Pendant une semaine. Et avait obligé au rouge à faire une semaine d'abstinence ! Une semaine entière sans sexe ! Qu'était donc devenu son soumis ? Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait plutôt apprécié ce renversement de situation. Voir son ange se rebeller contre lui avait fait naître une forte chaleur aux creux de ses reins. Mais il n'avait pas pu l'étancher.

Et maintenant le voilà, entrain de marcher pied nus sur la pelouse de son jardin. Il enfouissait ses pieds à travers les herbes vertes avec un immense sourire qui faisait resplendir son visage. Il s'assit à même le sol et laissait ses mains caresser la pelouse, comme un enfant de trois ans qui découvrait la terre pour la toute première fois. Ensuite il se levait, essayait de marcher rapidement puis de courir pour se désengourdir les jambes. Il tombait parfois et se relevait, son tee-shirt brun ainsi que son short gris couvert de boue. Malgré tout il gardait son sourire. Nagisa ressemblait vraiment à un gamin qui faisait ses premiers pas et qui voulait tester ses jambes encore et encore pour découvrir la nature et ses composants.

Tout d'un coup son visage s'illumina quand son regard tomba sur le rouge allongé sur son transat. Un sourire malsain naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se dirigeait en courant vers son « bourreau ».

« Karma-kun je veux un câlin. »

Karma aurait pût se sentir le plus heureux du monde mais là, il afficha simplement une grimace de dégout. Le bleu était recouvert de boue des pieds à la tête et se rapprochait toujours plus de lui. Il sortit de son fauteuil confortable, et se mit à courir en essayant d'échapper au bleuet. Celui courut de plus belle dans la cour spacieuse de la grande maison des Akabane. A un moment, Karma se retourna et ne vit personne. Il soupira de soulagement en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa maison. Mais au moment où il l'ouvrit, une faible stature se jeta sur lui, les entrainant dans une chute certaine. Ils s'affalèrent tous les deux sur le sol : Nagisa riant de bonheur et Karma souriant attendrit. Maintenant Karma savait ce qu'il avait à faire :

Il devait buter son petit ange sinon il se transformerait en bisounours. Et il allait le faire.

« Karma-kun, je peux m'habiller tout seul. »

Karma se contenta simplement de sourire à Nagisa en l'aidant mettre son tee-shirt. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ajusta le vêtement correctement, et contempla Nagisa enfin propre. Il lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la maison.

Ils étaient passé par le cinéma et maintenant marchait sans buts précis dans la ville.

« - Karma-kun, tu n'as plus peur qu'on voie mon visage.

\- T'as une casquette, c'est suffisant non ? »

Nagisa leva un sourcil. Là maintenant il aurait pu s'enfuir, courir jusque chez lui, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Sans savoir pourquoi, il voulait juste rester près du rouge. A chaque instant, il avait essayé de le tuer à chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait pas. Avec du poison, un couteau. Il avait même voulu l'étouffer. Mais à chaque fois ses tentatives avaient été vaines. Il avait même fini par directement s'endormir sur son torse chaud, bercé par le rythme de sa respiration. Et ça il détestait ça. Nagisa Shiota était un assassin. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas le tuer lui ?

Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans une ruelle vide de bruit. L'air était reposant et calme. Chacun d'eux profitait de la respiration de l'autre. Rien que leur respiration. Elle les reposait, les calmait. Les sorties étaient rares alors ils profitaient de chacune d'elles au maximum.

« - Karma-kun, tu as envie qu'on me voie c'est ça ?

\- Si je le voulais réellement Nagisa, pourquoi t'aurais-je dis de porter une casquette ?

\- C'est « Nagisa » maintenant ? »

L'agacement de Karma se faisait ressentir dans sa voix. Il ne voulait pas répondre à toutes ces questions inutiles. Il avait prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui et il voulait le réaliser. Le seul problème est qu'il ne savait pas comment le faire. Non, ''comment'' n'était pas le pronom interrogatif approprié. Il ne savait tout simplement pas s'il pouvait le faire. Alors oui, peut-être espérait-il que quelqu'un dans la rue reconnaisse son petit ange, qu'il n'ait pas à accomplir ces idées néfastes. Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le lui dire.

« - Karma-kun, tu as une trop grosse fierté. »

Bingo ! Ça, Karma le savait, sa maudite fierté. Cette fierté qui lui faisait perdre toutes les personnes à qui il tenait. Cette fierté qui lui faisait prendre des décisions insensée et saugrenues. Mais il refusait toujours d'admettre son tort. A chaque fois.

« - Pourquoi as-tu envie que l'on me voie ? »

Karma ne répondit pas. Il avait remarqué qu'il donnait beaucoup trop d'informations au bleu. Un jour après qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, Nagisa lui avait demandé comment était mort ses parents. Il lui avait raconté le sujet vaguement mais en n'oubliant aucun grand point: la mort de ses parents, le caractère de Asano Gakuho et sa relation avec Asano Gakushu. Les traits du visage du bleuté s'était alors peint en une expression d'horreur. Il s'était révolté contre le directeur de son école et avait proféré des menaces de mort sur celui-ci. Karma s'était contenté de sourire amusé mais tout de même touché par la réaction du bleuté. Est-ce Karma était tombé amoureux de Nagisa, son sublime petit ange ?

Réponse : Non, impossible.

Nagisa observait les traits sérieux du visage de Karma. Il avait ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon jean moulant noir et portait une chemise blanche laissant voir le début de son torse clair. Apres trois mois et treize jours passés en captivité avec lui, Nagisa avait arrêté de ne voir que les mauvais côtés de son bourreau. Et puis, pouvait-il encore l'appeler comme ça ? Il le nourrissait comme dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, lui offrait des vêtements et accessoires de luxe et remplissait quelques-uns de ses caprices. Autant dire qu'il était le prisonnier le plus heureux du monde. Mais surtout, il s'était noué d'affection pour ce sadique aux cheveux rouges sang. Comment ? Ca il ne saurait le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'était mis à apprécier son caractère allant de pair avec son magnifique sourire. Il voulait en savoir beaucoup plus sur lui comme lui il en savait beaucoup plus sur lui-même. Et il était devenu accroc. Accroc à son odeur, à sa voix, à ses yeux, à son toucher mais par-dessus tout, à la façon dont il le pilonnait sans relâche. Vous ne vous y attendiez pas ? Pourtant, Nagisa ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre toute une semaine sans se faire prendre par son bourreau. Il aimait les propos salaces qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille pour attiser son excitation mais aussi son doux toucher pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Nagisa ne voulait plus être séparé de Karma. Il voyait une immense détresse chez le bleu qui se cachait encore et toujours derrière sa maudite fierté. Tout ce que le bleu demandait était de rester près du rouge pour le soutenir dans tous ses moments difficiles. Est-ce Nagisa avait fini par tomber amoureux de Karma, son sexy bourreau ?

Réponse : Possible.

Nagisa enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans sa casquette et suivit Karma dans une ruelle sombre. Ils marchaient en silence, la solitude de la ruelle accentuant le son de leurs pas sur le sol. Les deux adolescents finirent par déboucher sur le terrain d'un immeuble en ruine. L'endroit était désert comme si personne ne venait jamais ici. D'ailleurs c'était un peu le cas.

Karma se retourna tout d'un coup et ancra son regard dans celui du bleu. Ses yeux brillaient d'une intensité encore inconnu de Nagisa. Il avait l'air d'être devenu fou et souriait à Nagisa. Celui-ci recula un instant ne comprenant pas la situation. Pourquoi de tic au tac Karma avait si vite changé de caractère ?

« - Tu sais Nagisa, j'ai reçu une lettre ou l'on me disait que tu étais devenu mon point faible. »

Nagisa se reculait toujours prudemment tandis que Karma avançait toujours vers lui. Il aurait dû fuir, partir en courant, mais qu'est-ce que le rouge était sexy en se rapprochant de lui avec cette démarche de prédateur ! Il était donc pétrifié là, en face d'un Karma sûrement devenu fou.

« - Le seul problème est que je déteste avoir des points faibles. J'avais donc deux solutions : soit te laisser partir, soit t'éliminer. »

Il était arrivé à la hauteur de Nagisa et l'enlaça d'une main par la taille, lui faisant se rapprocher de lui. Ses yeux rouges fous s'ancrèrent avec détermination dans les siennes tandis que toutes les informations arrivèrent dans ses centres nerveux. Partir ? L'éliminer ?

« - Mais là encore il y avait un problème. »

Karma retourna Nagisa pour qu'il soit dos à lui. Il l'attrapait toujours par la taille tandis que son autre main allait chercher quelque chose à l'arrière de son pantalon. Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de son ange et descendit jusqu'à son cou. Nagisa appuya sa tête contre le torse ferme de son amant, lui laissant ainsi un plus d'espace dans son cou. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et partit à la conquête de la peau pâle. Nagisa ne put retenir un cri quand Karma le mordit à sang. Il sentait le liquide écarlate glisser sur sa peau et la langue râpeuse de Karma venir le recueillir. Il sentit un objet glisser dans sa poche mais quand il voulut savoir ce que c'était, une autre sensation plutôt désagréable se fit ressentir sur sa tempe. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il sut ce qui était posé contre son visage.

« - Karma-kun…

\- Le problème c'est qu'aucune solution ne me plaisait Nagisa. Tu veux savoir laquelle j'ai prise mon ange ? »

Le cœur de Nagisa se mit à battre de plus en plus fort. Ses yeux bougèrent dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une issue. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Karma pourrait un jour faire ça. Karma avait posé une arme à feu contre sa tempe.

Et tout d'un coup l'espoir revint.

« - Lâche tout de suite ton arme Akabane Karma. »

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quand il aperçut en face de lui son meilleur ami : Sugino. Celui-ci tenait lui aussi un fusil et était accompagné de Ryunosuke et de Megu qui en avait de même. Sans savoir pourquoi il ne se sentait pas vraiment en sécurité, ni sauvé. Le rire moqueur de Karma résonna dans ses oreilles.

« - Vous m'envoyer une vingtaine de mômes pour me tuer moi ? Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai tué votre dieu de la mort ? «

Les trois adolescents en face de lui, grincèrent les dents tout en attrapant fermement leur engin de mort. Un ombre sortit de nulle part pour faire face à nos deux adolescents. Le cœur de Nagisa se mit à battre de joie tandis que son visage s'illuminait d'espérance.

En face de lui se trouvait Korosense. Son professeur aimé de toujours allant à la vitesse match 20. Le rouge n'avait plus aucune chance, peut-être qu'avec Korosense Karma pourrait être calmé. Nagisa l'espérait de tout son cœur.

« - Karma-kun, je te conseille de lâcher ton arme et de laisser Nagisa-kun venir jusqu'à nous.

\- Sinon ?

\- Je me verrais obligé de te neutraliser.

\- Mais je vous en prie. Korosense c'est le nom que vos élèves vous ont attribué n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, on essayera de voir si vous êtes vraiment impossible à tuer, répondit Karma avec un sourire supérieur. »

Une première balle coupa l'air immédiatement suivi d'une seconde. Une des tentacules du professeur poulpe explosa tandis que son visage se teintait de bleu. Le sourire de Karma s'accentua.

« - Vous vous déplacez peut-être à match 20, mais moi je tire à match 20. »

Les balles fusèrent ensuite, trop rapides et trop nombreuses pour être aperçues. Nagisa ferma juste les yeux voulant faire abstraction du massacre qui se produisait. Plusieurs tentacules gisaient au sol, tandis que le poulpe jaune essayait toujours de s'échapper des balles du rouge.

Karma sourit encore plus en percevant de nouvelles présences dans son dos. Son sourire s'agrandit une fois de plus. Maintenant, tout était joué.

Nagisa ouvrit grandement les yeux à l'entente des sons prononcés par le rouge. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement que le son d'une balle se fit entendre. Une grande douleur depuis son dos se propagea le long de ses nerfs jusqu'à son cerveau. Il s'effondra sur le sol et entendit un nouveau coup de feu. Il vit Karma, son éternel sourire de cette satanée fierté collé sur le visage. Puis il le vit s'effondrer tout près de lui, si près. Dans un dernier effort il tourna sa tête et put voir le magnifique regard de son démon s'ancrer une dernière fois dans le sien. Celui-ci souriait toujours mais son sourire avait changé. Nagisa voyait avec horreur le sang s'écouler de la côte de son démon. Il joignit dans un dernier effort sa main à la sienne et la serra. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues et la dernière chose qu'il put voir, fut les lèvres de Karma bouger dans un dernier effort.

« - Pardonne-moi mon ange. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent par la suite et ses doigts se détachèrent de ceux du bleu. Karma venait de rendre son dernier souffle et Nagisa n'avait rien pu faire. Alors la seule chose qu'il put faire c'est de déverser toutes ses larmes pendant qu'à son tour, son sang s'écoulait hors de son corps par la blessure dans son dos.

Et à bout de force, le petit bleu à son tour s'éteignit.

Nagisa était-il amoureux de Karma?

Réponse: Oui, il l'était.


	9. Pas sans toi

**Chapitre 8 :** _ **Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**_

* * *

Rien que du blanc. A perte d'horizon du blanc. C'était calme et reposant. Tranquille et serein. C'était de ces endroits où l'on a juste envie de rester pour toujours afin d'oublier tous ses problèmes. Envie de s'y perdre afin de ne rien à avoir affronter. Envie d'oublier tout simplement la réalité. Car la réalité est parfois trop difficile à affronter.

Au milieu de toute cette étendue de blanc pur, se trouvait, assis en position fœtale, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il avait l'air en profonde réflexion. Mais quand il releva la tête on ne pouvait voir que des yeux bleus rougies par les nombreuses larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Son regard tourna sur toute l'étendue blanche. Ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement. Devant lui, un garçon de son âge aux cheveux écarlates lui faisait face. Il lui souriait d'un sourire tendre. Il lui prit la main et le serra contre lui. Nagisa fourra sa tête dans l'épaule du rouge et stoppa immédiatement ses larmes. Il passa ses mains dans le dos du garçon et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Il voulut rester dans cette position pendant encore des heures, ou même pour l'éternité.

Mais il y eut aussi du rouge. Une tache à ses pieds. Le blanc n'était plus blanc, maculé de cette petite tache rouge. D'autre taches apparurent, bientôt rejointes par d'autre. Le sol, le plafond, toute l'étendue était écarlate. Il y avait du rouge à perte de vue. Et Nagisa se retrouva seul. Il n'y avait plus personne dans ses bras. L'étendue était vide.

Nagisa marcha. Encore et encore. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient encore et toujours dans le sol poisseux couverts du liquide carmin. Son regard était vide et son visage ne translatait aucune émotion. Il s'affala sur le sol, exténué. Toute force mais surtout tout espoir l'ayant quitté. Il voulait juste pleurer. S'abandonner à sa souffrance et à son malheur. Pourquoi la vie lui avait-elle tourné le dos ? Pourquoi était-il seul à présent ? Il ferma les yeux et sentit ce liquide salé que créaient ses yeux dévaler ses joues. Oui, il voulait s'abandonner au désespoir afin qu'il le consume entièrement et qu'il ne l'enlève de cette vie.

Une main chaude caressant sa joue lui fit automatiquement ouvrir les yeux. Une petite brise s'était installée faisant quelque peu voler leurs cheveux. Ils s'admirèrent, se scrutant dans les moindres détails. Nagisa se plongea dans le regard rouge si envoutant de l'autre. De nouvelles larmes firent surface et Nagisa remarqua que l'étendue autrefois rouge était bleu. Un bleu plus pâle que le ciel. L'autre sourit avant de se rapprocher de Nagisa. Le bleu sentit les mouvements de son cœur augmenter au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Il ne sut pas à quel moment l'autre se trouva à sa hauteur.

Un souffle chaud caressant son oreille le fit frissonner. Il soupira de bien être en voulant enlacer la stature devant lui. Mais ses bras passèrent à travers le corps. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise mais surtout la tristesse. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'autre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me venges pas mon ange ? »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, des lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes. Malheureusement, ce ne fut qu'une microseconde et le garçon devant lui disparut. Malgré tout, Nagisa mémorisa ce ressentit. L'image et la sensation de ce baiser s'imprégna dans sa tête.

Cette fois-ci se fut le noir. Le noir qui se propageait partout, s'accaparant chaque mètre carré de l'étendu. Le noir qui filait à une vitesse ahurissante pour venir se refermer sur lui. L'obscurité et les ténèbres qui plongèrent sur lui et le consumèrent entièrement. Nagisa ferma les yeux avec un rictus sadique, se laissant envahir pas cette noirceur qui se fraya un passage jusqu'à son cœur.

* * *

Lorsque Nagisa se réveilla, il fut surpris de se retrouver dans la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Karma pendant trois mois. Il était sous oxygène et Alfred, le majordome de Karma, se tenait à ses côtés. Nagisa reprit une respiration et demanda à Alfred de débrancher la machine. Celui-ci lui obéit et lui offrit un verre d'eau.

« - Alfred, combien de temps suis-je resté endormi ?

\- Un mois monsieur. »

Nagisa le remercia avant de lui demander poliment de s'en aller.

Seul, les images de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la fusillade lui revinrent en mémoire. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que les événements s'étaient produits. Nagisa se rappelait de tout : la ballade, ses amis, Koro-sensei, les hommes en noirs… Mais surtout les paroles de Karma.

Ces paroles résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête comme une litanie. Encore et toujours comme si le cerveau de Nagisa faisait en sorte que celui-ci n'oublie jamais les paroles prononcés.

Dans la tête du bleu s'inscrivit les images de deux hommes : les Asano.

Un sourire diabolique prit place sur les lèvres de Nagisa pendant que son visage s'assombrissait. Karma serait fier de lui-même s'il devait tuer pour que ce soit le cas.

« - Retrouve ceux qui m'ont tué et assassine les pour moi Nagisa. Venge-moi et retrouve-moi. Car je ne mourrai pas. Rends-moi fier de toi et tu ne seras jamais seul mon petit ange. »

La vengeance de Nagisa Shiota était sur le point de débuter.

* * *

 **Voilà pour vous ! Pitié ne me tuez pas annulez déjà toutes vos peine de morts ! J'avais prévu d'arrêter la fiction au chapitre précédent mais vu vos réactions autant revenir sur mes plans. Vu que je n'avais pas prévu le prochain chapitre il viendra un peu plus tard ! A toutes !**


	10. Non

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je n'avais carrément pas d'inspiration. Rien du tout, page blanche. C'est aujourd'hui que cette idée m'est venue. J'espère que ce chapitre sera riche en émotion pour vous. Je me suis beaucoup plus à écrire ce chapitre. C'était... excitant.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 9:**_ **Non**

Ses yeux parcouraient les dossiers présents sur le bureau. Il devait se dépêcher. Si les autres gardes remarquaient leurs collègues dans un état si lamentable, l'alarme ne tarderait pas à retentir et il serait pris au piège. Il prit quelques photos des documents en prenant soin de bien zoomer sur les noms et les signatures. Dans une vitesse dont il s'ignorait l'existence, il fouilla les tiroirs de ses mains gantés, renversants les documents à la recherche de ce qu'il cherchait. Il trouva un petit carnet et le rangea dans son mini sac à dos, ne cherchant pas à savoir son contenu.

Plus bas sur l'étagère il y'avait le large tiroir malheureusement bloqué par une chaîne et un cadenas. Mais il avait tout prévu. Il n'avait plus le temps d'essayer de déverrouiller le cadenas avec son épingle à cheveux. Il prit alors la tenaille qui avait placé plus tôt dans son sac et brisa les chaînes d'un coup sec. Rapidement, il tira le tiroir et prit le petit ordinateur portable visible qu'il posa sur le bureau. Il l'alluma à la hâte et jura en voyant qu'il y avait un mot de passe. Il n'avait pas le temps, il n'avait vraiment pas le temps. Il rechercha le petit appareil qu'il avait emprunté à Karasuma-sensei lors de son retour et le brancha l'ordinateur. Encore quelques minutes. Juste quelques minutes. Il entendit des pas gravir les escaliers. Vite, plus vite.

Il entendit le petit son signalant l'ouverture de l'ordinateur. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'il copiait tous les dossiers dans la clé USB qu'il avait inséré. Téléchargement en cours. Un bruit de pas dans le couloir se fit entendre. Juste quelques secondes, encore quelques petites secondes. Il tira un peu plus sur sa capuche pour cacher la couleur de ses cheveux, prêt à s'enfuir. Téléchargement terminé. Il retira rapidement sa clé USB et ferma l'ordinateur qu'il replaça rapidement dans le tiroir avant de fermer celui-ci. La clé finit rapidement dans son sac à dos. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il enjamba la fenêtre et la referma rapidement lorsqu'il entendit la porte du bureau ouvrir.

Asano Gakushu avait juré avoir entendu du bruit dans le bureau de son père. Il s'y était dirigé avec quelques gardes de corps et l'avait ouverte prudemment. Mais il n'y avait personne peut-être s'était-il fait des idées. Il balaya la pièce du regard et fronça les sourcils à la vue du bureau en désordre de son père. Impossible, quelque chose clochait. Il avança dans la pièce et remarqua les chaines du dernier tiroir de l'étagère au sol. Brisées. Il fronça les sourcils de contrariété. Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu pénétrer dans cette maison, sans déclencher les systèmes d'alarmes, sans être aperçu et arrêté par les multiples gardes aux quatre coins de la demeure ?

« - Fouillez la maison il y a un intrus, ordonna-t-il en se tournant vers les gardes. »

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre à pas vifs et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il s'énerva encore plus quand il vit que la fenêtre n'était plus verrouillée. Il se baissa pour regarder s'il n'y avait pas une autre trace de la présence de l'intrus. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs quand il aperçut les rideaux de la fenêtre de sa chambre voler par la brise fraîche. Il sortit de la pièce en trombe et courut à travers les grands couloirs, descendant les escaliers à une vitesse fulgurante. Il arriva rapidement devant la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Sa chambre avait été mise sens dessus dessous. Le lit avait été défait, le bureau ravagé, le contenu des meubles trônaient sur le sol et un couteau avait été enfoncé dans son oreiller, le clouant au mur.

Il prit le couteau et remarqua le papier plié accroché à celui-ci avec un fil rouge. Il fronça les sourcils pour la énième fois de la journée et décrocha le papier. Il posa le couteau et déplia le papier. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ce sentiment remonta le long de sa gorge. Il fut pris de nausées et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine.

« **Bientôt le tour des Asano. »**

Asano Gakushuu avait peur.

* * *

 _ **« Le professeur de sport et ministre de la défense Karasuma retrouvé mort dans son bureau. »**_

C'était le gros titre de tous les journaux. Apparemment il avait été retrouvé assis sur sa chaise, la tête penchée en avant, un coutant planté dans le cœur. Nagisa, assis dans sa salle de classe qu'il avait regagnée depuis deux semaines, lisait les informations neutres. Toute la classe bavardait nerveusement sur les évènements, même Koro-sensei semblait inquiet vue la couleur bleu qui trônait sur son visage.

« - Est-ce que c'est l'un de vous qui as fait le coup ?, demanda nerveusement Koro-sensei. Le couteau qu'on a retrouvé enfoncé dans son cœur appartient à ceux avec lesquels vous vous entraîner. »

Tous se regardaient l'air grave. Etait-ce vraiment l'un d'entre eux qui avait fait une chose pareille.

Nagisa referma le journal et examina la salle l'œil fatigué. Ils en étaient presque désolants. Nagisa se leva indifférent.

« - Koro-sensei je suppose que le cours est terminé en raison des circonstances.

\- Euh… Oui Nagisa-kun.

\- On était censé avoir une conversation. Je vous attends dans votre bureau. »

Nagisa sortit de la salle de classe la laissant froide et déboussolé. Il se rendit dans le bureau de son poulpe de professeur et s'assit sur le fauteuil présent, ne voulant pas s'asseoir sur la chaise.

Quinze minutes passèrent quand le poulpe pénétra dans son bureau. Nagisa leva son regard ennuyé vers lui et attendit. Koro-sensei se plaça derrière son bureau et ne dit rien. Nagisa devait de lui-même engager la discussion car c'était lui qui avait demandé l'audience. Il soupira bruyamment attendant avec impatience que le bleu se décide à parler.

« - Où est-il ?, finit par demander calmement Nagisa.

\- Qui ça Nag…

\- Ne faites pas comme si vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle. »

Nagisa l'avait interrompu, sa voix démontrant son agacement. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer au jeu de celui qui pose le plus de questions. Il voulait juste des réponses. Rien que des réponses brèves, claires, précises et nettes.

Koro-sensei soupira une nouvelle fois. Nagisa avait beaucoup changé depuis l'incident avec Karma. Lorsque toutes ses tentacules avaient été reconstituées, il s'était précipité pour demander le corps de son élève qu'il avait vu s'effondré. On lui raconta alors qu'un des tueurs en noir avait été chargé de transporter le corps, mais que celui-ci avait disparu avec. Koro-sensei s'était alors alarmé, cherchant son élève à match 20 dans toute la ville comme lorsqu'il avait disparu la première fois, mais malheureusement ne trouva aucune trace de lui. Ce ne fut que deux semaines plus tard, que Nagisa revint, froid comme la glace, refusant de dire le lieu dans lequel il s'était trouvé pendant ces deux semaines. Il avait ensuite automatiquement demandé ce rendez-vous à son professeur.

« - Je ne sais pas.

\- Koro-sensei, j'aimerais au moins voir son cadavre afin de lui cracher dessus. »

Le visage de Nagisa se fit plus dur, plus cruel, plus froid.

« - Ce type m'a séquestré pendant plus de deux mois. Il m'a fait subir les pires des souffrances. Croyez-vous vraiment que je pourrais mourir en paix, sans l'avoir revu mort ou vif pour lui coller une balle dans le cœur ?

\- Nagisa-kun, où étais-tu durant ces deux dernières semaines ?

\- Cette information sera à vous si vous me dites où est Akabane Karma. »

Koro-sensei ne reconnait plus du tout son élève si chaleureux autrefois. A croire que Nagisa Shiota avait libéré tous ses instincts de tueur. Il regardait son professeur avec un regard assassin et hautain, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« - Nagisa-kun… As-tu des sentiments pour Karma-kun ?

\- Oui. Rien que de la haine. Je suis un tueur Koro-sensei. Mais lui… Je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer. Et rien que cette évidence me fait rager. Alors je ne vais vous le dire qu'une et une seule fois. Je hais Akabane Karma et je souhaite le tuer de mes propres mains. »

Comment ne pas croire en ce discours et en cette voix si assurée. Malgré tout ça, le poulpe savait parfaitement que quelque chose lui échappait. Une relation s'était créée entre son élève et le jeune dieu de la mort. La nature exacte de cette relation lui était encore inconnue. Entretenaient-ils vraiment des rapports de haines ? Ou alors…

Le poulpe jaune soupira bruyamment. Ce même garçon qui avait tué son élève destiné à devenir le prochain dieu de la mort, faisait maintenant l'identique pour son élève avec un instinct meurtrier hors du commun.

« - Je ne sais pas où se trouve ce garçon.

\- Ou vous ne voulez pas me le dire ? »

Le professeur tueur soupira pour la énième fois depuis le début de cette discussion.

« - Ecoutez Korosensei, je veux juste savoir où est Akabane Karma. J'étais là lors de la fusillade et n'importe qui vous aurait remarqué. J'ai aussi vu Asano-sama. Tous les hommes en noir qui étaient présents sont sous ses ordres n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Malheureusement oui.

\- Et vous voulez me faire croire que ni vous, ni le directeur, ne sait où se trouve l'homme qui a tenu en otage en de leurs élèves pendant plus de deux mois ? »

La voix de Nagisa se faisait de plus en plus agressive. Ses yeux étaient plus perçants, plus déterminer. Le professeur n'avait jamais vu son élève en proie à tant d'animosité. Il fixait son élève, le bleu de son visage se décolorant sur le blanc.

« - Bien, je sais où il est, mais je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que le directeur ne l'acceptera pas. Si tu arrives à revenir ici avec son autorisation, je te donnerais les coordonnées du lieu.

\- Bien. »

Nagisa se leva la tête haute et le regard assassin. Il se dirigea vers la seule porte de la pièce mais s'arrêta droit devant elle.

« - Est-il mort ? »

Le silence de la pièce lui répondit. Il baissa la tête et laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue après qu'il sentit le rapide courant passer près de lui. La chaise derrière le bureau était vide et la porte était grande ouverte, le laissant seul à lui-même. Il essuya la larme solitaire qui séchait à lente vitesse sur sa joue.

 _« N'aie peur de rien. Rien n'est plus fort que toi. Ils paieront tous. Tu tiendras ta promesse. Tu les feras souffrir et tu le retrouveras. Même si pour cela il faut casser quelques œufs. »_

Il ferma la porte du bureau, clôturant pour de bon cette conversation.

* * *

A présent dans son bureau, il pouvait voir le sourire hautain que lui lançait sa victime. Mais cela ne le déstabilisa pas, bien au contraire. Crier l'aurait obligé à le bâillonner, ce qui lui ferait perdre quelques secondes de plus. Il l'avait fermement attaché à sa chaise et bandé les yeux. Un brouilleur rendait les caméras de surveillance présentes dans la pièce inutiles. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là, mais l'homme devant lui, s'était interposé sur sa route, une semaine plus tôt. Et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Un somnifère incolore, inodore et n'ayant aucun goût (je ne sais pas ce qu'on dit pour ça XD), avait été incorporé à toute les boissons se trouvant dans la pièce. Il en avait profité pour l'attacher et lui cacher la vue.

Et maintenant il était face à lui, les yeux meurtriers mais en même temps dans le vague, l'une de ses mains tenant fermement le petit bout de papier dont il avait besoin, un sourire satisfait, et l'autre main attrapant cet objet dont il servirait encore une fois.

Il s'avança à pas lents mais réguliers ses yeux fixant sa victime. Cette victime qui souriait d'amusement, ne prenant pas la situation au minimum du sérieux. Cette victime qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Mais ça ne lui disait rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper de ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de se préoccuper de quelque chose. Il n'était pas là pour lui, juste pour cette feuille de papier qui était dans sa main.

Il arriva à la hauteur de sa victime. Cet homme respirait la classe. Ses fins cheveux bruns étaient parfaitement brossés sur son crâne. Son costume trois pièces, sans l'ombre d'un plus, parfaitement ajusté à sa taille. Ce sourire arrogant, parfaitement placé sur son visage. Mais est-ce qu'il le méritait vraiment ? Que ce cachait-il derrière cette enveloppe d'arrogance ?

Il plaça la feuille sur le bureau et se saisit de la main de sa victime.

« - Ton toucher est très doux. »

Il haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait dire aucun mot, il ne devait dire aucun mot. L'homme devant lui ne mourra pas aujourd'hui. Il ne devait mourir que devant _lui_. _Celui_ pour qui il faisait tout ça.

« - Tu fais tout ça pour _lui_ n'est-ce pas Nagisa ? »

L'appelé fronça les sourcils mais décida de ne rien laisser paraître. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres sur la tournure que la victime voulait instaurer à leur face à face.

« - Mais ça ne sert à rien, vu qu'il est mort. »

Le bourreau ne dit rien. La pièce était silencieuse, comme si personne n'y avait jamais été. La prise autour des doigts longs et fins de la victime n'avait pas du tout changé. Elle caressait même les doigts d'une teinte affectueuse. Puis la plus petite main du bourreau vint saisir le pouce de sa victime, calmement et avec attention, tel un médecin qui vérifie la moindre des réactions de votre corps.

Le grand homme au regard bandé ne comprit pas ce soudain élan d'attention. Il voulut sourire une nouvelle fois, mais la sensation glacée autour de son pouce l'en empêcha. Puis une douleur lancinante traversa le long de son corps, lentement, insupportablement. Il se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux sous le bandeau.

Le bourreau refermait tranquillement la pince coupante sur le doigt de sa victime. Il vit le sang affluer, la chaire se déchirer sous le passage des lames tranchantes, les tendons se couper un à un. Il sentit les os se craqueler et ne pouvant plus continuer à cette lente vitesse, referma d'un coup sec les lames, sectionnant l'os. Un bruit profond de craquage se fit entendre dans la pièce. La victime avait le corps crispé, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres meurtries. Il sourit en admirant le long pouce et l'imprégna du sang qui coulait à flot de la main tranchée.

Il apposa le pouce ensanglanté au bas de la feuille et sourit de satisfaction en voyant le résultat. Il regarda le pouce tranché dans sa main et haussa les épaules en se disant qu'il en aurait peut-être encore besoin un jour. Le pouce finit dans une petite poche plastique qu'il plaça dans son sac à dos, accompagné de la pince.

Des pas se faisaient à nouveau entendre dans la pièce. Des pas qui se faisaient de plus en plus lointain. Une dernière parole de sa victime fut perçut à son oreille.

« - Il est mort, Nagisa. Il est parti rejoindre ses parents. »

Un dernier regard vers le directeur de l'école. Un dernier prononcé faiblement, presque dans un souffle, et il s'en alla.

« Non. »

* * *

« - Korosensei j'ai eu l'approbation d'Asano-sama. »

Koro-sensei parcouru en un quart de seconde la feuille du regard. Le cachet du directeur était bien présent ainsi que son empreinte digitale. Cet homme avait vraiment de drôles de manies. Il regarda son élève, le visage ayant pris une teinte bleu ciel.

« - Nagisa-kun je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as beaucoup changé et je craigne que tu prennes de mauvaises décisions. Tu es aveuglé par une vengeance qui n'est pas tienne. Tu as une famille ici, moi et tous tes autres amis. Ne laisse pas la colère dicter tes actions Nagisa-kun, tu risques de vraiment le regretter.

\- Je ne suis ni en colère ni désespéré Koro-sensei, lui répondit-il en souriant. Je sais ce que je fais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. »

Le professeur poulpe soupira. Pourquoi tous ses élèves se faisaient emportés par ce jeune homme à la chevelure écarlate ? Il tendit un bout de papier sur lequel était inscrite une suite de numéro que Nagisa prit.

« Merci beaucoup Koro-sensei !, dit-il en s'éloignant le visage illuminé. »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Koro-sensei eut l'impression d'avoir retrouvé son élève. Le Nagisa qui avait disparu il y a de cela trois mois maintenant. Son visage souriant et naïf qui attendrissait tellement les cœurs. Ce Nagisa qu'il avait connu et qui était apparu un bref instant devant lui. Mais reviendra-t-il ?

….

Nagisa buvait tranquillement sa tasse de thé noir, un sourire léger flottant sur ses lèvres sur le grand canapé du salon de la maison d'Akabane Karma. En face de lui se trouvait bien droit, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année à la chevelure noir, les cheveux soigneusement plaqués en arrière quelques petites mèches retombant avec légèreté sur son front. C'était Sébastian, le fidèle majordome ce cher Karma Akabane. Le même qui étaient venu le récupérer lors de la fusillade, et qui s'était occupé de lui lors de son coma. Ses yeux d'un vert sombre profond, examinait avec attention le frêle adolescent devant lui.

« - Vous avez l'air heureux monsieur.

\- Ça se rapproche Sébastian, répondit-il d'un ton rêveur et enjoué en agrandissant son sourire. C'est pour bientôt. »

* * *

 **Fin! Je veux des reviews pour ce chapitre!**


	11. Détresse

**Chapitre 10:** Détresse

Une petite lumière éclairait l'obscurité dans laquelle il était plongé. Il marchait encore et encore, toujours plus vite, en sa direction. Il tendait sa main, essayant de la prendre. La seule lumière de son espoir. Des larmes qu'il ne sentait pas dévalaient sur ses joues. Il courait à présent, la lumière s'éloignant de lui. Il courrait à en perdre son souffle, les poumons en feu, la respiration haletante pour la retrouver.

Enfin elle était à sa portée. Il ferma les yeux en la prenant dans sa main.

Quand il les rouvrit, l'obscurité avait fait place à une clairière. Des arbres verdoyants l'entouraient, un petit ruisseau lui faisait face. Des petits bruits d'oiseaux comblaient le silence, quelques rayons de soleil arrivaient à se faufiler à travers le feuillage rendant la scène devant lui féérique. Et devant lui, il était là.

Là, adossé contre ce grand chêne, au milieu de la forêt. Son petit sourire suffisant trônant sur ses lèvres, son regard malicieux et moqueur, ses cheveux d'un rouge sanglant. Le cœur de Nagisa se réchauffa et battit si fort qu'il s'attendit à ce qu'il sorte de sa poitrine. Il était enfin là, à portée de main, sans blessure apparente. Il était si proche de lui, enfin accessible. Il marcha, d'un pas souple, faisant le moins de bruit possible, de peur de briser la magie du lieu.

Un mètre environ les séparait à présent. Nagisa avait l'impression d'avoir marché pendant des heures. Mais à présent il était devant lui. Il s'arrêta soudainement ne voulant plus aller plus loin. Il ne voulait pas que tout soit fini. Alors il tendit la main. Il voulait juste l'effleurer, sentir sa peau chaude réchauffer ses doigts. Le sourire de Karma s'agrandit tandis qu'il secouait sa tête de gauche à droite. Il se leva et tourna son dos au bleuté, commençant à progressivement s'éloigner de lui. Non, Nagisa ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus être loin de lui, ils ne devaient plus être séparés. Alors il se mit à courir à courir toujours plus vite. Mais Karma marchait et il s'éloignait toujours plus de lui, la distance entre eux s'agrandissant. Les larmes de désespoir commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. C'est alors que Karma se retourna. Le cœur du bleuté ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il s'arrêtait de courir.

« T'es vraiment qu'un pleurnichard en fait. Arrête de pleurer Nagisa. Mets tes sentiments de côtés tu n'as besoin de l'aide de personne. Elimine tous tes adversaires sans aucune pitié. Retrouve-moi puis libère-moi. »

Nagisa continua d'avancer. A présent il était face à lui, face à son bourreau mais qu'il voulait sauver. Nagisa rapprocha ses doigts de ce visage à la peau claire. Le regard de Karma se fit plus empereur et son sourire plus hautain tandis qu'il disparaissait dans un voile de fumée.

Nagisa se réveilla dans cette chambre qui était encore il y a quelques temps la leur, à tous les deux. L'odeur de Karma avait complètement déserté les draps et les moindres recoins. Nagisa inspira profondément. Aujourd'hui encore il deviendra une autre personne. Il laissera ce « lui » au fond de son cœur prendre le contrôle. Il laissera les ténèbres du désespoir envahir son âme. Peut-être aujourd'hui tuera-t-il une nouvelle fois… Il se mordit furieusement la lèvre inférieure en sentant les larmes monter à ses yeux. Il s'était transformé. Une partie de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas était apparu pour faire face à son désespoir. Cette personnalité qui n'agissait que pour son plaisir, sans penser aux désespoirs. Cette personnalité qui possédait une soif de sang sans égale, ne se délectant que de la douleur de sa victime. Nagisa était un tueur malgré lui. Il avait pu réussir à contrôler cette ombre monstrueuse en lui au fur et à mesure et grâce à l'aide de Koro-sense. Le professeur poulpe lui avait appris à tuer en canalisant sa soif de sang et son énergie destructrice. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était de mémoriser les actions. Ne jamais s'éloigner ou improviser. Effectuer les actions, puis s'en aller. Grace à ces consignes, Nagisa avait toujours pu contrôler sa folie. Mais à présent il était déstabilisé. Ses habitudes avaient été brisées. Mais de nouvelles avaient été créées. Dans celles-ci, il n'avait plus besoin de tuer. Il n'avait plus besoin de contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières. Il ne devait se contenter que de se laisser faire. Sa vie était devenue stable avec Karma. Karma était devenu pour lui, une sorte de protection contre le monde. Ils restaient enfermés dans une bulle, loin des soucis probables. Il n'avait plus besoin de penser ou d'agir il devait juste s'abandonner au jeune dieu de la mort. Malheureusement, on lui avait enlevé Karma, on lui avait enlevé sa stabilité, sa bulle d'habitudes. Et il devait suivre les consignes de Karma pour la retrouver. Il devait faire sortir sa soif de sang pour parvenir à son but. Alors, c'est résigné qu'il se prépara à faire face à cette journée.

* * *

Assis à l'arrière de la voiture, Nagisa regardait le paysage de la ville d'un air absent. Ses doigts caressaient inconsciemment le bout de papier où était inscrit l'emplacement de Karma. Il soupira longuement. Que devra-t-il faire lorsqu'il se retrouvera en face de lui ? Et par quoi devra-t-il passer pour l'atteindre ? Non, il devait arrêter d'y penser. Il avait tout préparé. Ses armes, ses attaques. Il avait même pris avec lui le doigt qu'il avait coupé. Tout était prêt. Sebastian avait déjà reçu ses instructions et était prêt à toute éventualité. Tout allait bien se passer. Il retrouvera Karma, et redeviendra le naïf et innocent Nagisa qu'il a toujours été. Si seulement c'était possible…

La voiture s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'un immense hôtel en plein cœur de Tokyo. Nagisa fronça les sourcils à l'identique du majordome.

« - Etes-vous sûr que ce sont les bonnes coordonnées ?

\- Ce sont celles que mon professeur m'a donné. Il ne me mentirait pas.

\- Alors nous ferions mieux d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici. Si on doit s'enfuir c'est mieux que tu sois là.

\- C'est peut-être vrai mais c'est un hôtel très réputé. Un simple adolescent ne peut pas entrer là-bas sans aucune raison. Vous vous ferez très vite repérer.

\- Hum… Je pense bien que tu as raison. Mais si je rentre avec toi on te prendra immédiatement pour un pédophile vu que je suis mineur.

\- Akabane-sama m'avait demandé de vous faire faire une fausse carte d'identité dans laquelle vous avez l'âge légal pour être majeur pour prévenir certaines situations. »

Nagisa sourit. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Karma était un dieu de la mort. Il prévenait encore mieux que lui les situations afin de ne rencontrer aucun problème. Karma aurait sûrement d'abord vérifié le lieu indiqué par les coordonnées au lieu de foncer dans le tas comme il l'avait fait. Cela dit, Nagisa n'aurait jamais envisagé que Karma puisse se trouver en plein cœur de Tokyo dans cet hôtel réputé.

« - Nous ferions mieux d'aller nous garer dans le parking souterrain.

\- Oui monsieur. »

Ils marchaient à présent dans le hall luxueux de cet hôtel brillant. Tout autour de Nagisa respirait le luxe et l'argent. Quelques hommes en costumes et des femmes habillées élégamment se baladaient calmement autour de lui. Nagisa analysait le lieu, vérifiant des yeux l'ensemble du personnel et le nombre de caméras de surveillance présentes dans la pièce. L'hôtel était immense et ils devaient vérifier chaque recoin. Malheureusement avec les multiples caméras de surveillance autour d'eux, tous leurs gestes paraîtront suspects. Plus tôt au parking souterrain, Nagisa avait étudié calmement la situation avec l'aide de Sebastian. La seule chance qu'ils avaient de retrouver Karma était de rester ici. Mais bien sûr pas très longtemps pour ne pas attirer l'attention car si Karma se trouvait bien dans cet hôtel, des gardiens aussi. Le rouge pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Dans une des multiples chambres, sur le toit, dans la chambre froide et autre encore…

Nagisa soupira intérieurement devant l'étendue de possibilités. Il regarda Sebastian aller réserver une chambre. Celui-ci revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'un membre du personnel. Ils suivirent l'homme aux cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière et à la grande taille vers l'ascenseur. Son doigt fin appuya le bouton 3. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand des silences. Le ''ding'' qui annonçait leur arrivée retentit et les trois hommes sortirent de l'espace confiné. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une porte en bois peint et fit glisser la carte afin de la déverrouiller. Il tendit la carte à Sebastian et s'inclina poliment devant lui puis devant Nagisa.

« - Passez un bon séjour dans notre hôtel messieurs, souhaita l'employé avec une expression neutre. »

Nagisa lui offrit son plus beau sourire timide pour le remercier tandis que Sebastian se saisit de la carte. L'employé s'en alla sans une parole de plus. Nagisa le regarda partir avec interrogation. C'est quoi ce genre de comportement pour accueillir des clients. Il pénétra dans la chambre et se rendit vite compte que c'était une suite.

« - Sebastian… Pourquoi une suite.

\- C'était la seule chambre de libre monsieur. Et même si Akabane-sama n'est pas là, il me tuera quand il reviendra si j'ai osé réserver une chambre standard.»

Nagisa soupira dépité. Ce caractère était du Karma tout craché qui ne pouvait pas se résoudre à être monsieur tout le monde. Il partit s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de la télévision et ferma les yeux. Il lui fallait tout le calme possible pour s'apaiser. Se plonger dans une réflexion totale en oubliant tout son entourage. Examiner les différentes portes atteignant les différentes issues. Au bout de quelques respirations régulières, Nagisa ouvrit les yeux souriant à la vue de la tasse de chocolat chaud devant ses yeux. Il offrit un petit sourire de remerciement à Sebastian se tenant devant lui debout et droit auquel celui-ci répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

« - Sebastian, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais pirater le réseau de surveillance ?

\- Evidemment. C'est le minimum qu'un majordome de la famille Akabane puisse faire. »

Le bleuté sourit en portant la tasse fumante à ses lèvres. Où est-ce que Karma avait déniché ce majordome si… impressionnant ?

« - Ça te prendras combien de temps environ ?

\- Avec le matériel que j'ai emmené… au maximum une heure. »

Nagisa hocha de la tête pour exprimer son contentement. Ils restèrent dans un silence calme et serein pendant lequel Nagisa terminait de boire sa boisson préférée. Après quelques minutes, Nagisa se leva en s'étirant.

« - Tu ferais mieux de déjà te mettre au travail. Plus vite nous opérerons, plus nous aurons de chance de trouver Karma en vie.

\- Bien.

\- Je vais faire le tour de l'hôtel.

\- Nagisa-sama vous vous appelez Nagisa Akabane, cousin de Akabane-sama. Au cas où des gens curieux vous posent la question vous êtes revenus en ville pour prendre des nouvelles de votre cousin dont vous venez d'apprendre l'existence.

\- Wow, fut la seule chose que Nagisa pût prononcer. Et pourquoi le nom Akabane ?

\- Parce que c'est le nom que monsieur Karma a exigé que je mette sur votre carte. »

Nagisa hocha la tête vivement en sentant ses joues se chauffer. Nagisa Akabane… C'était comme s'il était marié à Karma. Il savait cette idée ridicule mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester dans sa tête. Il secoua énergiquement sa tête voulant refourguer cette idée au loin et sortit de la suite le visage clair et accueillant. Comme le Nagisa qu'il avait toujours été, comme le Nagisa qu'il n'est plus.

En deux heures Nagisa s'était baladé dans tous l'hôtel, notant le nom de chaque endroit dans lequel il était passé et mémorisant les lieux. Le bleuté était même parti en cuisine prétextant qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'être cuisinier. Il avait fini par le bar où il avait commandé une boisson fraiche. A présent il parlait avec le barman de l'organisation du personnel de l'hôtel prétextant qu'il avait toujours rêvé dirigé un hôtel.

« - Cet hôtel est très apprécié des clients car il est beau, luxueux et organisé. Quoi de mieux que l'organisation hein petit ?, demanda le barman en essuyant un verre.

\- Il n'y a pas mieux monsieur. Mais que voulez-vous dire au juste par organisation ?

\- Eh bien les clients savent toujours à qui s'adresser lorsqu'ils ont un problème de quelconque nature. Chaque employé a une place bien précise et ne doit pas y bouger. Grace à ça les clients ne sont pas perdus. Attends-moi un instant. »

Il partit servir le cocktail d'un autre client avant de revenir auprès de Nagisa.

« - Par exemple moi, tu ne me verras jamais dans les couloirs des chambres ou à l'accueil. Je serai toujours ici à mon poste, donc tu sauras toujours où me trouver exactement. Les réceptionnistes seront toujours à l'accueil, les cuisiniers en cuisine, les aides (je connais plus leurs noms et j'ai la paresse de faire une recherche) entre le hall et le couloir des chambres.

\- Donc vous avez des restrictions par rapport à votre domaine.

\- Exactement.

\- C'est vrai que c'est malin. Si j'ai besoin d'aide pendant que je me balade dans l'hôtel, je l'aurai tout de suite.

\- Voilà !

\- Merci pour vos informations. Je pense que je vais prendre cette option à l'université.

\- Content d'avoir pu t'ouvrir une voie, gamin. Tu veux autre chose ?

\- Non merci. Aurevoir monsieur.

\- A plus. »

Nagisa sourit des informations. Dès maintenant il savait quoi chercher.

* * *

Sebastian et Nagisa avaient depuis trois heures déjà les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, recherchant dans l'historique des vidéos de surveillance de l'hôtel, des employés qui auraient pu s'aventurer sur des lieux qui n'ont aucun rapport avec leur travail. Ils soupirèrent pour la énième fois sentant un mal de tête se profiler à l'horizon. Nagisa se sentait prêt à soupirer une nouvelle fois quand son visage s'éclaircit.

« - Stop là ! Ces deux-là sont censés s'occuper des chambres et des clients. Ils ne sont pas censés être dans la cuisine.

\- Pourtant ils ne font rien de mal. Ils font un plateau qu'ils apporteront peut-être dans une chambre.

\- C'est impossible. C'est le cuisinier qui se charge de tout ça. Eux ils ne peuvent pas s'aventurer dans la cuisine.

\- Ce qui veut dire que les cuisiniers sont aussi dans le coup.

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose à découvrir dans cette cuisine. »

L'adolescent et le majordome se regardèrent avec satisfaction. Dès demain Nagisa partira explorer cette cuisine. Il savait exactement la position de chaque caméra de l'hôtel et son angle de vue. Et de toute façon son domaine n'était-il pas la discrétion ?

Après un bon bain chaud, Nagisa plongea enfin dans ses draps. Il regarda le plafond, n'arrivant pas à dormir. Karma. Karma était là, tout proche de lui. Karma l'attendait. Nagisa aurait dû se sentir réconforté par cette idée mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il avait l'impression qu'encore une fois, tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu.

Pourquoi tenait-il tellement à sauver Karma ? S'il se rappelait bien, c'était ce même adolescent aux cheveux rouges et au sourire suffisant qui l'avait kidnappé, séquestré dans une maison close et qui l'avait violé à maintes reprises. Mais Karma n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autres violences sur lui. Il veillait sur lui, à sa santé. D'un côté, Nagisa le trouvait plutôt doux. Karma était de ce genre de personne à utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour obtenir ce qu'il désire. Et Nagisa avait l'impression qu'il était venu embrouiller l'esprit du tueur né. Qu'est-ce que Karma désirait ? Au début, ne voulait-il pas seulement le tuer ? L'exterminer de la surface de la terre car il était un assassin ? Le cœur de Nagisa se mit à battre plus vite. Non, il ne savait pas ce que Karma désirait. Mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait le sauver.

Karma est un démon. Un démon arrogant qui use de tous les moyens possibles pour atteindre son objectif. Un démon qui tue pour survivre. Un démon qui a recueilli un humain. Un simple humain du nom de Nagisa. Simple humain qui n'avait aucun objectif dans la vie, qui ne faisait que suivre les ordres : « Se répéter, se répéter encore les actions. Marcher d'un pas assuré. Marcher sans se retourner. ». Un simple humain qui n'a qu'une mission : tuer Karma Akabane.

Nagisa se mordit la lèvre. Il était un tueur. Un tueur au don incroyable. Mais alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le tuer lui ? Devrait-il se résoudre à être un ange ? Nagisa sourit. Il murmura pour lui-même avant de fermer les yeux, essayant de renfermer ce mauvais pressentiment pour le lendemain au plus profond de son être.

« Si je dois être un ange, autant être un ange gardien… »

* * *

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide. Il avait du mal à respirer. Sa gorge était nouée et lui faisait mal. Ses yeux luisait signe qu'il allait pleurer. Nagisa s'agenouilla au sol, impuissant face à cette scène. Pourquoi est-ce qu' _il_ jouait autant avec ses nerfs ? Il avait mal à la tête et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, dormir pour toujours. Il se mordit la lèvre essayant de retenir ses larmes devant la scène qui se jouait derrière l'écran de l'ordinateur devant lui.

Karma était enfermé. Allongé. Dans un cercueil. Il était éveillé, frappant de toutes ses forces sur le couvercle du cercueil. La notification d'un mail se fit entendre et Nagisa cliqua sur l'icône pour l'ouvrir.

'' _**Nagisa-kun,**_

 _ **Je te confie la vie de notre cher Karma-kun.**_

 _ **La durée de dioxygène présent dans le cercueil est de 8 heures.**_

 _ **Tu veux le sauver à tout prix, être son ange gardien, alors dépêches-toi**_

 _ **L'horloge tourne.**_

 _ **Je ne te donnerai plus d'indice, ce serai trop facile.**_

 _ **Sa vie ne repose plus qu'entre tes mains.**_

 _ **Tic-tac.**_

 _ **Prouve-moi, prouve-toi, prouve au monde entier**_

 _ **Que tu n'es pas qu'un déchet de la nature.**_

 _ **Tu as un don pour m'assassinat dis-tu ?**_

 _ **Mais tu ne l'as toujours pas tué.**_

 _ **Essaye au moins de te rattraper en le sauvant.**_

 _ **Je te souhaite bonne chance ! ''**_

Impuissant devant cette lettre, devant cette image désastreuse, Nagisa se laissa aller à sa détresse. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur sa peau pâle.

Il n'était pas un tueur. Il n'était pas un ange. Il n'était pas un ange gardien.

Finalement, il n'est rien.


End file.
